What About The Jazzy Rain?
by Barlow Sisters
Summary: What happens when the 2008 Diva Search winner, her older sister, and her best friend disguised as a male all work for the WWE? Things just might get a little crazy. Shawn Michaels/OC, Jeff Hardy/OC, Matt Hardy/OC.
1. One: Ready or Not, Here We Come

What About The Jazzy Rain?  
By: Barlow Sisters

_Summary: What happens when the 2008 Diva Search winner, her older sister, and her best friend disguised as a male all work for the WWE? Things just might get a little crazy. Shawn Michaels/OC, Jeff Hardy/OC, Matt Hardy/OC._

Hello readers! This is the first story that the Barlow Sisters have written together. It was originally posted on WhatIsDoneLETItBe's profile, and since we are re-writing it, we decided to make a Barlow Fanfiction profile. We plan on writing more after this story is finished, but we have to finish this one first.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE (we own merchandise, but that doesn't count). The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah and for the sake of this story, the character of Xavier Justice (originally owned by Joe Byrd). **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan/Ryan Rain.

**Chapter One - Ready or Not, Here We Come**

_-x- one week before the 2008 Draft, backstage before RAW -x-_

Jasmine Delilah Barlow, the declared winner of the 2008 Diva Search, was walking down the back halls of the arena with her best friend Ryan Rain. Both Jasmine and Ryan were having their first matches on RAW that night, excited to the core. Jasmine had a match-up against the Women's Champion Mickie James as her first opponent, and Ryan was going against the Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho as a jobber. Well, the truth was that Ryan was actually a female, her real name Rain Ryan; she was trying to hide her identity because she was genuinely trying to prove herself, prove that just because she was a female didn't mean she had to flaunt her body and that she _could_ wrestle with the big guys.

"Seriously, Ray, you don't have to do this. Just wrestle as a Diva. It really isn't all that bad," Jasmine said to her best friend, attempting to convince Rain one last time before Jasmine thought her best friend was in danger of getting caught.

Rain spoke for herself, "Jazz, no. I'm gonna prove that I can do this, and you know I can!"

"I know but you could get caught. And I really don't want that happening," Jasmine said, wrapping her arm around Rain's waist.

"I won't, don't worry; besides I've gotten away with everything so far. Why stop now?" Rain said, shrugging her shoulders and wrapping her arm around Jasmine's shoulders.

A few people walked down the hall, investigating the two, not sure what to think. Jasmine was already known as the new ECW Superstar Xavier Justice's girlfriend. Xavier was one of the brand new wrestlers at the extreme brand since the Superstar Initiative had kicked in. The two lovebirds had met back in their hometown; him a wrestler in the local independent wrestling circuit, and she was the biggest fan. They fell in love instantly. But the people walking down the hallways didn't know who the guy Jasmine was with. The supposed male roaming the halls with the newest Diva had on a hood protecting his face, so no one could tell what the mysterious man looked like. The two best friends kept walking down the hallway trying to find their own locker rooms until they heard a familiar scream fill the halls.

"Jazz! Ray!" Jasmine's loudmouthed sister Bella exclaimed. Bella Barlow had already made a name for herself on the Smackdown brand as one of the top Divas, right next to Michelle McCool and Victoria. Bella was also the big sister of Jasmine and good friend of Rain as well.

Jasmine and Rain turned around to see Bella bouncing down the hallway towards them.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?" Jasmine asked.

"Well I just wanted to be here to see both my girls' in their very first WWE match," Bella answered.

Rain started to fume. "I'm not your girl. I'm not even a _girl_ here. I'm Ryan, you moron," Rain said, slapping Bella on the back of the head. "No one's supposed to know about me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Besides I don't think anyone heard me," Bella turned all around, checking the hallway for anyone. "Oh, and nice hair Jazz."

Jasmine looked up at her dark reddish-brown hair and fire engine red bangs. When she won the Diva Search, her hair was bleach blonde; Jasmine thought it would help her chances if she was a blonde bombshell.

"Thanks, Bell. By the way, nice ADD. Besides, I just wanted to go back to natural," she said, pointing out her sister's own reddish-brown hair.

"Apparently not all of it?" Bella swiped a finger under her red emo bangs.

"I felt the need. Anyway, why exactly are you here? Aren't you supposed to be leaving for Smackdown? The taping's tomorrow," Jasmine asked her older sister.

"Nope, I'm here with Shawn and Hunter. I _am_ still dating Shawn, remember?" Bella said, going to slap her sister. Jasmine evaded the attack and slapped her sister on the arm.

"Oww! Okay, can we please quit smacking me? It kinda hurts," Bella said, rubbing her arm. "Speaking of, where's your boy-toy Jazz?"

"I don't know but he told me that he'd be here tonight. We just got here, so I haven't found him yet," Jasmine answered, looking around for Xavier. Then it popped into her head and she figured out where he would be. "Wait, I know exactly where he is. Where's catering?"

"Ah, it's down the hall. I'll show ya."

The girls, technically two girls and one guy, walked together down the long corridor until they found what looked like a miniature high school cafeteria, set up with self-serving food and circular tables scattered around the room. That's when Jasmine saw her red-headed boyfriend sitting at a table with his newly-acquired extreme friend CM Punk. Bella walked over to the table where her own boyfriend Shawn Michaels and his best friend Triple H sat. Rain and Jasmine walked silently over to Xavier's table and crept up behind him. When Jasmine finally reached him, she grabbed the back of his chair and tried to tip it backwards. He turned around with an angry face, but once he realized who it was he smiled up at her.

"Hey baby. Are you ready for your first match tonight?" Xavier said and stood up to hug her.

"As ready as I can be." Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and looked at the other male sitting at the table. "Hey Phil, what's up?"

"Hi Jazz, not too much," CM Punk answered and waved at her with fork still in hand.

"Oh this is my best friend Ryan Rain. Ray, this is CM Punk. I call him Phil," Jasmine introduced.

"Hi, welcome to the WWE," Punk said, dropping his fork and offering his hand for a greeting.

"Hey, thank you. Nice to meet you," Rain said in her best male voice and shook the Straight-Edge Superstar's hand very firmly.

"Hi Ryan," Xavier greeted indifferently. Of course he knew Rain's secret but he did not like it one bit. Girls had their place in this business and there was no right for them to cross roads with the male in the ring.

That's when Bella walked back over to the girls and interrupted the small talk. "Jazz, Ray, I'd like to introduce you to a few people. Plus you two should be getting around soon," Bella said and looked over at Xavier. "Mind if I steal her away?"

"No, it's fine. Just meet up with me later," Xavier said to Jasmine and waved the group of friends off.

The gang walked over to the table that Shawn Michaels and Triple H were sitting at. Bella spoke up and said, "Hey, we need to go back to the locker room. We've got a little surprise for y'all."

"Alright then." Shawn stood up and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. The large party walked off silently to the locker room specifically for Shawn and Hunter. Bella and Shawn walked in front, Triple H right behind them. Jasmine and Rain fell back a little bit, curious and interested by the muscular man walking in front of them. Once they finally made it inside, Shawn and Hunter sat down on the couch and Bella sat on the arm of the couch, leaving the other two people standing in the room.

Bella began to introduce everyone, "Ray, Jazz. This is my boyfriend Shawn Michaels. And this is Triple H. You can call him whatever he will let you call him. Hunter, Shawn, this is my baby sister Jasmine Delilah, we call her Jazz. And this is our surrogate sister Rain Ryan."

Rain had at that time taken off her hood to reveal her entire face. D-Generation X had dropped their jaws. Shawn spoke up first saying, "Wow, so this was the little surprise you had for us."

"Yeah, I know." Rain shook out her tucked-back brown hair. The coral blue tips fell around her shoulders. "All I wanna do it prove that I can wrestle with the guys. Are you two okay with this?"

"DX's old valet and my ex was Chyna. And she won the Intercontinental belt AND was in the Royal Rumble. I'm pretty sure we're fine with it," Hunter said, siding with her.

"We're more than fine with it, but I got a question. What's your reason behind all this?" Shawn asked.

"I want to prove that a female can wrestle against males, and overcome to win. And I know I can do this, Besides, I don't wanna parade around the ring looking sexy for everyone out there! It just degrades women," Rain said, putting up her side of the fight.

"Ray, I'm not afraid to parade around the ring. I like doing it," Jasmine interjected. "I really don't see any problem with what I do."

"See, that's the little difference between you and me, Jazz. But you know I still love ya," Rain said, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I like the way you think, Rain. You're rebellious, and you're definitely sticking it to the man. Just start thinking of me as your big brother. And Shawn too," Hunter said, putting a large hand on Rain's shoulder. "But I also like the way you think, Jazz. I love Divas too much."

Jasmine smiled at him, giggling. "Thanks Hunter, for thinking of me as the sex object that Rain just called me, you ass."

_-x-_

Xavier had walked out of Mr. McMahon's office, talking to him about the jobber for the night and future employee, Ryan Rain. He told the boss the truth that he was actually a she and told him to do whatever he wanted to do. Just as long as Vince got Rain out of the business, he was fine with whatever happened. As he walked out he ran into an angry-looking Jeff Hardy.

"Hey, aren't you that new wrestler on ECW?" Jeff Hardy asked, his words seething.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Xavier asked, fear slipping into his face.

"I was just wondering what the hell your nose was doing in the new jobber's business? I'm betting it's got nothing to do with you," The Legend Thriller asked the man, grabbing his arm tightly.

"What is this, an interrogation? You don't need to know either. Just let me go." Xavier tried wiggling out of the man's grasp, but it didn't work.

"How about you lay off other people's business, huh? And I'll make sure you know that when I get out there in the ring with you tonight," Jeff said, letting go of his grip on the man's arm.

"Okay-yeah-sure-whatever," Xavier said and ran his words together, making it sound like one. "But please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want my girlfriend finding out."

"Of course I won't say anything. Nothing at all," Jeff said, walking the opposite way of the scared man. "Well, at least not in so many words."

_-x-_

"Come on Rain! You know that even I could kick a guy's ass!" Jasmine said, trying one last time to convince Rain to be a Diva. It seemed to be a very difficult task for her.

"And I believe you, so if I ever need a tag team partner, would you do it?" Rain asked, offering her best friend something that she couldn't refuse.

"You're damn skippy I would! I'm so honored," Jasmine said, light, happy tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Good then, I'm counting on you girl!" Rain said, and then her face went completely blank.

"What is it this time, Ray?" Jasmine asked her best friend, knowing what her face meant.

"Someone's gonna knock on the door any second," Rain said, pulling her hood over her face.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other in disbelief, but just then a knock was heard on the door. The shock was very noticeable on their faces as Bella opened the door. "Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"She wasn't lying, was she?" Shawn whispered into Hunter's ear.

The Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy walked into the locker room at that time, already dressed in his wrestling attire except for his signature gloves. "Hey Bella, what's up?" Jeff asked, his southern accent very thick.

"Nothing, but we do have two new wrestlers here. I'm sure you already know my baby sister, Jasmine, right?" Bella knew that Jasmine's test on becoming a Diva was broadcasted to the world.

"Yeah, but we haven't met formally. It's nice to meet you Jasmine."

Jasmine's face dropped, but she recovered fast. "Hi, Jeff. You can call me Jazz if you want to," Jasmine said, shaking the gorgeous man's hand.

"Okay then, Jazz. It's really nice to have finally met you. And who's this?" Jeff asked, gesturing to the hooded 'man' in the room.

"This is my best friend, Ryan Rain. He's the jobber tonight going against Jericho," Jasmine piped in and made sure Bella didn't slip up like she had earlier. "We're trying to get Ray a job permanently here."

"Cool. Well, I hope you do get that job. It's nice to meet you too Ryan," Jeff said, shaking hands with Rain.

"Nice to meet you too," Rain said in her faux male voice again.

"Well, have you guys already heard the new locker room gossip going around?" Jeff said, talking to everyone in the room. "Supposedly, this guy betrayed his girlfriend and her best friend by revealing a huge secret and it might even get some people fired over it. But nobody's naming names yet."

"Honestly? Who would do that? I can't believe that," Jasmine said to Bella, everyone oblivious to the vague hints, except for Rain. Even though Jeff was being very unclear, he kept looking over at her. She knew that Xavier, who never liked her in the first place and was the only other person to know about her secret, had probably talked to Vince. And somehow Jeff knew about it to. Hopefully he was the only other person to know, and she prayed that he wouldn't say anything. But he wasn't that kind of guy, Rain could tell.

Rain had to recover fast, so she interjected, "Hey Jazz. Are you gonna be Xavier's valet for his match later tonight?"

"Yeah, they said they wanted to make our relationship into a storyline," Jasmine said, a smile plastered on her face.

"So you're Justice's girlfriend, huh?" Jeff asked, curious.

"Yeah I am, why?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Guess I'll see you out in the ring. I'm wrestling against him tonight," Jeff said with a smile, answering her unasked question.

"I guess I will see you out in the ring, Jeff," Jasmine repeated after him, dazzled by his bright smile.

"Speaking of, you two should probably go get ready for your match." Jeff pointed at Jasmine and Rain while opening the door to exit.

"Thanks," Jasmine said, watching the younger Hardy brother walk out of the D-Generation X locker room.

"We probably should go get ready like he said. C'mon Jazz," Rain said, following out the door, grabbing Jasmine's wrist. "See you guys later!"

They heard Bella shout bye at the doorway as they made their way to their respective locker rooms.

_-x-_

Xavier sat in his locker room to wait for Jasmine. He couldn't help but think of what Jeff Hardy overheard earlier. What could Jeff do without revealing Rain's secret? All he could do was actually hurt him in their match tonight. He was still scared, not knowing what lengths Jeff Hardy would go to. Jeff had proven himself to be extreme all his life, and he was known for doing many ridiculous things.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. CM Punk, whom he shared the locker room with, went over to the door and opened it, revealing Jasmine already dressed and ready to rumble. Punk walked away, returning to whatever he was doing. Xavier stood up, walked to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. After pulling out of the hug, he looked her over. She was dressed in a tank top underneath an asymmetrical halter, her stomach slightly bared and the neckline revealing cleavage. The pants she was wearing were tight around her hips, showing her curves.

A sweet smile had spread across Xavier's face from checking her out. "Looking good," he said, pulling her a little closer.

"Oh, shut up," she said, putting her arms around his neck anyway. She pulled his face down to hers and they kissed a short but sweet kiss.

"All right, you ready?"

"Yes! You gonna walk to the curtain with me and wait for your match?"

"I'll walk you as far as the Gorilla. Bella invited me to watch the live feed in catering with her," Xavier said, before sitting down on the bench to finish lacing up his boots.

"Oh okay then. Lemme get Ray and she can come too," Jasmine said. Xavier rolled his eyes as he turned his back to his girlfriend to get his boxer's robe.

"All right then. I'm ready, let's go," Xavier said, as Jasmine seized his hand and led them out of the locker room. The couple walked hand-in-hand until they finally made it to the locker room where Rain was located.

Jasmine knocked on the door to see Rain, hair disheveled underneath the hood, but as soon as she saw who it was, she invited Jasmine into her secluded locker room.

"What do you want?" Rain asked, pulling her hood down as she shut and locked the door.

"Bell invited Xavier to watch my match in catering, so I invited you myself," Jasmine said, as she watched her best friend brush out her hair.

"I guess so, let's go now then." Rain pulled her hood over her head and followed the couple on their way to catering.


	2. Two: A Night Full Of Surprises

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah and for the sake of this story, the character of Xavier Justice. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan/Ryan Rain.

**Chapter Two - A Night Full of Surprises**

_-x- Monday Night RAW -x-_

'To Be Loved' blared through the speakers, bouncing off the arena walls. The fireworks shot into the air, and the crowd screamed in excitement, ready for the show to begin. The camera went over to Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Jim Ross, the announcers of the Monday evening show.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, here in Detroit at the Joe Louis Arena," JR said. "We're kicking off the show with a clip of the incident that happened between Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho last week. Let's take a look."

The attention was directed toward the Titan-Tron, which showed the clip of Jericho's Highlight Reel when Shawn's head collided with the Jeri-Tron 3000. The crowd booed at the sight of Shawn Michaels' right eye shattering the glass from the flat screen TV.

"Now that was a terrible sight, Jerry," Jim Ross commented.

"Yes it was, but we've got to move onto lighter things, and onto our first match of the night. I know I'm gonna like this match, because it's the debut match of this year's Diva Search winner," Jerry Lawler said.

"Maneater" by Nelly Furtado played throughout the speakers, rattling every seat in the arena. Jasmine Delilah made her way through the curtain and posed at the top of the ramp, the devil horns in the air.

"Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, the 2008 Diva Search winner, Jasmine Delilah!" Lilian said into the microphone.

The hometown Diva made her way down the ramp, before jumping onto the apron and climbing underneath the second rope. She climbed onto the corner and threw up the devil horns again, hyping up the crowd. Jasmine bounced around in the ring, but turned around and blew a kiss at the announcer's table.

"Now that's my kind of Diva!" King commented and caught the kiss.

Then Mickie James' music sprang the audience's hearts to life. She came running out and bounced around the stage, the championship belt over her shoulder.

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, the Women's Champion, Mickie James!"

Mickie bounced her way down the ramp and slid into the ring, smiling up at Jasmine. She handed her belt off to the ring official and prepared for her match against the new Diva.

The bell rang, which sent Mickie and Jasmine straight into an arm-lock. Jasmine broke out of it instantly and pulled Mickie into a headlock. When Mickie kept resisting Jasmine's hold, Jasmine pulled Mickie's face into a bulldog. Jasmine pulled her opponent up by the hair and kicked her in the stomach.

Jasmine Irish-whipped the champion into the corner, climbed above her, and performed a 10-punch count. The crowd screamed and counted right along with her. As Jasmine jumped down and turned away from Mickie she kicked out the back of Jasmine's knee and watched her stumble around. Mickie pulled her into the corner and kept punching her until she fell to the mat. The ref came up to Mickie and told her to back off, starting the count. Mickie backed off and let Jasmine stand up and once she did, she tried for the Mick Kick.

"Mickie's dominating!" JR said.

Jasmine caught her opponent's foot two inches away from her face.

"Not anymore, JR!" The King responded.

Jasmine threw the champion's foot backwards, and Mickie lost her footing. Jasmine pulled her up and Irish-whipped Mickie again. Jasmine, on the opposite side, spring boarded off the second rope and drop-kicked Mickie in the face.

"That's her finisher, Star Comet!" J.R. commented.

Jasmine went for the three-count, but Mickie kicked out at two. Jasmine picked her back up by the hair, but a reversal was thrown by Mickie. She pulled Jasmine down for the Kiss of Death before her own finishing move, but the two were locked in the kiss longer than expected. After the kiss was done, Mickie fell back with a surprised look on her face.

"Did Jasmine Delilah just kiss Mickie James?" Jim Ross commented, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I think so!" Jerry Lawler answered, happily surprised.

Jasmine acted as if nothing happened and hooked Mickie's leg for the three-count, and the win. When Jasmine stood up, the referee grabbed her wrist and held it in the air and "Maneater" played throughout the speakers in victory for the newest Raw Diva.

Jasmine looked down at Mickie, looking sorry as she exited out of the ring. The two Divas had a stare down the whole time Jasmine walked up the ramp and passed the curtain.

_-x-_

Jasmine walked through the curtain, looking for her sisters and boyfriend in the hallway. She was nervous because no one knew about her match. The writers didn't even tell her until ten minutes before her music hit that she was supposed to kiss Mickie. She was scared for everyone's reaction, especially her boyfriend's.

She spotted her friends in the catering room, near the live feed TV. Xavier was sitting in a chair, ready for his match with his hair wet. Rain and Bella were sitting a few feet away from him, talking, in Rain's hand a water bottle. Bella noticed her first and nudged Rain to grab her attention. Jasmine walked over to Xavier first and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Xavier looked up at her and said, "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine acted oblivious.

"Your match. What the hell was that all about?" Xavier screamed, standing up at that time.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Jasmine said.

"Ya know, kissing Mickie. Was that really how your match was supposed to go?" Xavier was growing livid now.

"Yes it was, but I wasn't the one to come up with the idea, the writers did." Jasmine knew the main reason behind the writers' idea. Everyone in the business knew that she was bisexual, and they thought that the WWE Universe should know too. Plus, it would get her a larger fan base faster.

"You could've said no!" Xavier screamed in her face.

"Even if I did, they would've made me do it anyway," Jasmine said, near tears.

"I didn't see a problem. As long as she didn't do it on purpose, then I saw nothing wrong with it," Rain piped in her male voice.

"Of course you don't see a problem," Xavier said and dropped his façade, but he didn't care anymore.

"Excuse me? What did you say to Ray?" Jasmine tried to defend her friend.

"It's nothing. Never mind Jazz, it doesn't matter," Rain said, taking a drink from her water bottle.

A guy from the tech crew came walking by and noticed the couple. "Xavier, Jasmine, we need you in the Gorilla now," he said, disappearing just as fast as he appeared.

"We'll talk about this on the way. See you guys later," Jasmine said as she and Xavier walked side-by-side down the hallway.

Rain watched the couple walk out of sight, then turned to her friend. "Bella, I got to tell you something."

"What's going on? Do you know what's going on between them?" Bella said, as Rain led them down a dark and secluded hallway.

"I may have an idea. Someone told me that Xavier went to Vince's office earlier tonight and told him the truth about me. And I've got a feeling that something's gonna go down during my match." Rain pulled her hood down and dropped the fake voice.

"You've gots to be kidding me! What are we gonna do?" Bella said.

"I'm gonna need back-up, and we have to prevent Jazz from finding out about this. We need a plan," Rain said.

"You know you've got me and Hunter. And if Jazz finds out, we've got her," Bella said.

"Why not Shawn though? Isn't he here tonight?" Rain asked.

"He's not even supposed to be here. He's supposed to be out on injury right now. I think that he's gonna go on vacation and relax." Bella said.

"But is there anyone else that could help out?" Rain thought of the one person more than willing to help out, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Well, I know that Jeff Hardy is up for anything, so why don't we ask him?" Bella referred.

Rain started to get a smile on her face. She didn't even have to say anything. "That seems like a really good idea. Go for it."

"Ask and you shall receive," Bella said, as she spotted Jeff walking down the long hallway in front of them. "Hey Jeff!"

The Legend Thriller turned around and noticed Bella waving at him. He also noticed the dark figure in the shadow, knowing it was Rain. "What's up?"

"I've got a huge favor to ask of you for Ryan. But I can't really tell you anything just yet," Bella said, trying to be vague.

"If you're talking about Ryan actually being Rain and a girl, then I already know. And if you're talking about Xavier telling the boss, then I'm way ahead of you," Jeff said, smiling the whole time. Rain started to laugh in the background, coming forward into the light.

"What and the who and the… huh?" Bella babbled out.

"Bell, he's the one that told me." Rain came closer to Bella, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When?" Bella was dumbfounded.

"In Shawn and Hunter's locker room earlier," Jeff said, seeing Rain's face for the first time.

"Wait… Oh never mind. I get it now," Bella said.

"Let's hope that Jazz never figures it out," Rain stated, worried about her best friend.

"Anyway, what do you need me to do?" Jeff inserted.

"We need you to stay with me, Rain, and Jazz after your match against Xavier," Bella said.

"Okay. Speaking of, I gotta go," Jeff said, walking down the hallway toward the curtain.

"Just meet us back here!" Bella screamed down the hallway as Jeff saluted her, signaling that he understood.

"All right, now that we got that done, let's go watch the match," Rain said, tucking her hair back into the hood and pulling it over her face.

"Wait, I've got another person," Bella said, walking back over to the live feed TV.

"Who else?" Rain asked.

"John Cena. He'd do anything for me," Bella said.

"It'll have to wait," Rain said, pulling Bella over to the TV.

_-x-_

"Well, that was a very interesting match between Mr. Kennedy and Brian Kendrick, huh?" Jerry Lawler said.

"Yes it was, and our next match-up is one of the new ECW Superstars wrestling one of our own Raw Superstars," Jim Ross said.

Right on cue, "Prelude 12/21" by AFI blared through the speakers. Xavier walked out with his hood over his head, with Jasmine by his side. When the bass line hit, he lifted his hood over his head and jumped around, Jasmine taking him by the arm.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 230 pounds, from Detroit, Michigan, 'Xplicit' Xavier Justice, escorted by the 2008 Diva Search winner, Jasmine Delilah!" Lilian introduced the couple to the arena. They walked down the ramp together and separated at the steel stairs, leaving Jasmine to walk to the side of the ring to cheer him on.

"No More Words" played throughout the arena, the bass line infectious to everyone's hype. Everyone screamed and cheered as Jeff Hardy ran out and did his signature entrance, hip thrust and all.

"And his opponent, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy!"

He walked down the ramp, throwing the shirt that was in his pocket into the crowd. As he made his way into the ring, the crowd screamed louder and louder. The two men in the ring began to stare each other down, unbeknownst to Jasmine as to why.

The bell sounded, and Jeff and Xavier attempted an arm-lock, but Xavier kicked Jeff in the stomach before Jeff could even touch him. Jeff started to seethe from head to toe at that point. Jeff recovered and pushed Xavier into the corner. Jeff started to punch Xavier in the stomach, and rammed his shoulder into his abdomen. The referee started the disqualification count and signaled to Jeff to back up. Xavier saw his chance to fight back. He ran after Hardy, and punched him in the stomach. Jasmine was at the apron and cheered for Xavier by beating on the mat.

Jeff tried to kick his opponent down, but Xavier caught his foot. That's when Jeff did his spinning back drop kick. Justice dropped down to the mat and tried to escape from Jeff by rolling out of the ring by the ramp. Hardy Irish-whipped himself against the ropes opposite, flipped over the top rope, and toppled them both to the ground. The Charismatic Enigma threw his opponent back into the ring and followed right behind. Jeff threw more and more punches until he knew that Xavier was weak. But Xavier wasn't going to give up, and mule-kicked the younger Hardy into the corner, kicking him down to the mat. That's when Xavier made his biggest mistake as he turned his back on Jeff to hype up the crowd.

Jeff came up from behind and executed the perfect Twist of Fate. Jeff hyped up the crowd, and hyped himself up by even throwing his shirt off in Jasmine's direction. She laughed as she heard the familiar 'Hardy' chant and caught the black material in her hand.

Jeff Hardy climbed out to the apron and climbed onto the corner. Once he knew that everything was in perfect position, he gestured his signature Gunz to the crowd and performed a Swanton Bomb. Then, hooking Justice's leg, Jeff went for the three-count and the win.

Jeff stood up as Jasmine slid into the ring, making sure that Xavier was okay. Jeff looked down at Jasmine and stuck his hand out for a handshake. Jasmine stood up and took Jeff's hand in hers. Jeff rolled out of the ring and kept watching the couple and laughed to himself, knowing that they wouldn't be together for very long.

_-x-_

Bella and Rain sat in catering and watched the live feed of RAW on the TV. They saw Jeff Hardy walk down the hallway and make his way over to them.

"Amazing match, Jeff," Bella said to the Legend Thriller as he sat down.

"Thanks, Bella. So, what do I have to do now? I wanna know if I have enough time to go get a shower." Jeff pulled a rubber band from his pocket and pulled his hair back.

"Just wait for Jazz to get back here," Rain said in her falsetto deep voice.

Just then, they heard Jasmine and Xavier make their way down the hallway, arguing back and forth. Bella walked out to the hallway to flag Jasmine down. The couple slowed down and Jasmine looked over at her concerned sister. Once Xavier saw who was awaiting Jasmine's presence, he threw his hands up and said, "Nope, fuck this. I am not gonna deal with any more bullshit," and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Fuck you too!" Jasmine screamed in his direction as he walked off, a teardrop falling down her face.

"Oh God. Are you okay?" Bella asked, pulling her sister into a hug.

"No, I'm not. He's been such a dick and I don't understand why he's acting like this," Jasmine said, and that's when all three all looked at each other.

"It's gonna be fine Jazz. Just stay with me and Jeff before my match," Rain asked, still using the same deep voice as before.

Bella interjected at that moment and said, "I'm gonna check up on Shawn and Hunter. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, see you later," Jasmine said as she let go of her sister's embrace and watched her walk off. She looked over at Rain and Jeff, not sure what was going on.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower," Jeff stated.

"I actually need one too, so I'll come with you. Ray, you staying or coming?" Jasmine said through slight tears.

"I'll come with you," Rain said. The trio headed out of catering and walked down the long hallway towards the locker rooms.

"So you and Justice are fighting? Is it rude to ask what's going on?" Jeff inquired.

"I would, if I knew what was going on. He's seemed irritated all day, and every time I ask him what's wrong, he answered nothing. Like he's keeping something from me," Jasmine said.

"Don't worry about him," Rain said, putting her arms around Jasmine, enveloping her in a hug. Jasmine felt the comfort from her best friend and laid her head on her shoulder. Jeff smiled over at the sight of the twosome. He remembered that Rain was actually 'Ryan'.

"You two seem pretty close, huh? Makes me think something might be going on between you two," Jeff implied.

"Ray means the world to me, but we're just best friends. If you only knew," Jasmine giggled.

"If only he knew," Rain said, looking over Jasmine's head over at Jeff who returned a wink back. Jeff then realized they had made it to the Smackdown Superstars' locker room.

"Here's my stop. Would you two wanna meet back up?" Jeff stopped and leaned against the wall.

"We can come back here when I'm done and wait for you," Jasmine said.

"See you later." Jeff opened the door to the locker room as he watched Jasmine walk away. His mind traveled to lascivious thoughts, and knew he needed a cold shower, and soon.

_-x-_

Bella walked down to find Triple H in his and Shawn Michaels' locker room. She entered to see Hunter already in his trunks, his hair wet.

"Hunter, I need you to come down to the Gorilla with me soon. Xavier had a meeting with Vince and told him the truth about Rain. In case anything happens, can you please help us out?" Bella asked as soon as she entered the locker room.

"Of course, let's get down there now," Hunter said and pulled on his track jacket and grabbed his championship belt.

"See you guys later." Shawn stood up and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek before her and The Game walked out in a hurry.

In their rush, Bella remembered something. "Wait, I gots to find John Cena and see if he could help."

"Why Cena?" Hunter asked, confused.

"We need another big guy, since Shawn can't be there. Besides, y'know Cena would do anything for me," Bella said, jogging Hunter's memory of her first time backstage at Raw. Hunter just shook his head as Bella spotted the Boston native.

"Hey John," Bella said, approaching John Cena.

Cena turned around with a smile and slight blush. "Bella, what's up?"

"I need a favor. I've got a friend in trouble and they really need some help," Bella stated.

"Anything for you. What kind of trouble is your friend in?" Cena questioned.

"Enough trouble that involves Mr. McMahon to possibly intervene," Bella said, being vague.

"Wow, that's bad. I'll help out," Cena agreed.

"Thank you." Bella gave John a hug before the three walked down the hallway towards the Gorilla.

_-x-_

Jasmine slipped on her black patent high heels and stood up to check her reflection. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs down and her makeup was simple. She dressed in a simple slim-fit tee and a pair of boot-cut jeans.

"All ready," Jasmine said and turned back to her best friend, who was struggling with her hair. "Do you need some help?"

"Please? It keeps falling out," Rain said. Jasmine grabbed a brush and formed Rain's hair into a ponytail and slid the headband of the hood around Rain's head. She looked over her best friend's ring attire. She was dressed in black Tripp pants with dark blue flames rising up the pant legs. The zip-up hoodie was the same design, only with dark blue fabric and black flames.

"Perfect," Jasmine said. "Are you excited for your match?"

"Can't wait," Rain answered with a weird tone in her voice. "Let's go."

The girls exited the jobber locker room and made it down the hallway until their stop at Jeff's locker room. Rain knocked on the door and watched as Jeff answered the door himself, completely dressed with his damp hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ready to go, Ryan?" Jeff asked and shut the door tight behind him.

"Ready." Rain nodded her head and led Jasmine and Jeff down the back halls of the arena. The trio walked down to the Gorilla and saw Bella, John Cena and Hunter already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jasmine said as they approached the group, wondering why there was such a crowd.

"My match is after Ryan's so I thought I'd come and wait," Hunter said and pointed at the WWE Championship belt around his waist.

"That makes sense, but why are you two here?" Jasmine asked, pointing to her sister and John Cena.

" 'Cause I can be," Bella snidely commented.

"Who's this?" John Cena asked Bella, motioning towards Rain and Jasmine.

"Oh this is my little sister Jasmine and her best friend Ryan. Guys, this is John."

"John who?" Jasmine sarcastically inquired.

"Haha, very funny," Bella answered. Everyone knew who John Cena was.

"Sense of humor, eh? Nice to meet you." John outstretched his hand towards Jasmine and Rain to shake their hands. "I'm guessing you're the jobber for Chris's match?"

"Yes, and I'm very excited," Rain said in her best male voice. "Never thought in a million years I'd be doing this."

"None of us did, but it's a honor going out there every night to entertain our fans," John smiled proudly.

That's when CM Punk's music was heard coming from the stadium, signaling that he won his match against John Morrison. Tired and drained, Punk walked through the curtain with his Money in the Bank briefcase. He noticed Jasmine in the Gorilla and approached her.

Punk said, "Xavier came back to the locker room, very pissed and cussing. What's going on?"

"Oh we got into a fight. It was stupid, don't worry about it."

"Want me to kick his ass?" Punk asked as Jeff quietly snickered. He mouthed to Rain, _Been there, done that_. Rain giggled but quickly covered her mouth so it wouldn't be heard.

"Thanks, Phil, but I'm be just fine." Jasmine watched Punk walk off and glanced over at John Morrison and The Miz as they made their way through the curtain, arguing about all the matches they seemed to be losing.

"My match is up next," Rain said, starting to stretch and mentally prepare for her match.

"Good luck, Ray!" Jasmine and Bella said in sync with each other. They watched as Rain made her way over to the curtain and entered into the loud arena.

_-x-_

The commercial break ended to see Ryan Rain, a jobber, in the ring awaiting his opponent. Everyone in the arena questioned who the hooded figure was.

The countdown started and Chris Jericho's music played through the speakers. The camera focused on the Titan-Tron, then to the outline of Chris Jericho, posing at the top of the ramp. Jericho made his way down the ramp, the crowd having mixed emotions after his actions the week before.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, the Intercontinental champion Chris Jericho!" Lilian screamed into the microphone. "And in the ring, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 162 pounds, Ryan Rain!"

Jericho made his way down the ramp, looking at his masked opponent. He made his way into the ring and the championship belt to the ring official.

The bell sounded and the bout began with Jericho's sight set on the Ryan's disguise, but Jericho wasn't fast enough. Ryan came back at Jericho with an attack, a clothesline that knocked him to the mat. Y2J pulled himself up off the mat, but Ryan already jumped off the corner and executed a flying back kick to Jericho's face. Jericho pulled himself off the mat and delivered a blow to the head of Ryan. The jobber got back up quickly, only to be almost thrown over the ropes. Ryan landed on the ropes, one leg on either side that implied that normally it would've hurt any other guy. Ryan never realized it until she heard a faint cry from the crowd.

"Oh God the pain!" Ryan exclaimed, sounding as fake as it looked.

Jericho dragged Ryan off the ropes, and kicked the jobber in the stomach. Miraculously, Ryan recovered and executed an uppercut to the stomach of the Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla. Ryan pulled out the legs of Jericho, flipped him onto his back, and tried for the three-count. Jericho kicked out at two, and kneed the hometown wrestler in the back of the head. Thinking he was down for the count, he gestured over to the announcers table. That's when Ryan, making no noise or swift movements, stood up and walked to the side opposite of Jericho. Ryan did a back flip, and when Jericho felt the jarring of the ring, he turned around and was faced with a front dropkick to the face and flipped out of the squared circle.

"That was a very impressive move from Ryan!" Jerry said.

Ryan slid underneath the bottom rope, grabbed Jericho's head and bashed it into the side of the ring. The jobber for the night threw Y2J back into the ring and hooked his leg for the three count and the win. Just as the bell rang, 'No Chance in Hell' played throughout the speakers. Mr. McMahon came out through the curtain and stayed near the top of the ramp.

"Well this is a surprising twist, but Chris, could you please remove this young man's hood for me?" Vince asked, pointing down to the ring as Jericho struggled up and grabbed the back of the hood on the jobber. A gasp was heard from the crowd as there, before the WWE Universe, was really a woman, her brown hair everywhere.

"Wait, you mean to say that Jericho was just beaten by a girl?" Jerry said.

"That's remarkable for a female," JR commented back.

Vince made his way down the ramp, and climbed into the ring, standing opposite of the mysterious woman. Jericho laid on the apron, watching the trouble in the ring.

"So, it seems that you have been lying to me and my company, Ryan. Or shall I say Rain Ryan," Vince said, as Rain looked down at her feet, afraid to meet his eyes. The crowd kept an interest as they watched to see what would happen to the jobber. Jericho wanted to escape the drama that was about to ensue, so he rolled out of the ring and headed to the back, staying invisible to everyone as he walked up the ramp.

As Jericho made his way back to the curtain, he saw the large group consisting of Jeff Hardy, Triple H, John Cena, and the two Divas standing in the Gorilla.

Hunter stopped him and asked, "What's going on with the jobber?"

"It's not looking so good out there for her," Jericho said and motioned behind him as he walked past the group and headed towards his locker room.

"That's our cue," Bella said as she herded everyone towards the curtain, leaving Jasmine dumbfounded.

"What's going on?" Jasmine questioned, trying to get answers out of anyone.

"I'll explain later, but right now Rain's in trouble and we need to get out there," Jeff answered her and grabbed her wrist and lead her through the curtain.

While Vince opened his mouth to say something else, the large group that contained Triple H, ready for his match, John Cena, the top Smackdown Diva Bella, along with Jeff Hardy and Jasmine Delilah were all running down to the ring. Once the collection of wrestlers finally made their way to the bottom of the ramp, they surrounded the ring. Jasmine and Bella climbed into the ring to stand by their close friend and sister. Rain couldn't help but look to Jasmine with sad and worried eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jasmine asked, thinking she should be giving Rain that look.

"I think I might know why," Vince interjected into the microphone. "The Superstar that brought the true identity of your friend here to my attention is none other than your boyfriend Xavier Justice."

Mr. McMahon gestured to the curtain to see Xavier carried by Cryme Tyme. Jasmine couldn't believe this, and looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"How could you?" Jasmine screamed, being heard throughout the stadium without any help of a microphone.

"See, this man here just couldn't take it that this young lady wanted to wrestle against the Superstars. The audacity of it all is truly amazing," Vince said, as Xavier was being ushered down the ramp with the help of Raw's very own hoodlums.

The tears began to well up in Jasmine's eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. Justice looked at her with forgiveness in his eyes, as he knew his fate already. As Shad and JTG pushed Xavier into the ring and climbed in after him.

"Jazz, I never meant to upset you," Xavier said, grabbing the mike away from the Chairman himself.

"I call bull. Did you ever begin to think that hurting my best friend would be stabbing me in the back?" Jasmine said into the microphone handed to her by Rain.

"It was never supposed to hurt you." Xavier tried to step closer but was held back by Shad and JTG.

Jasmine spoke into the mike, "Rain is not in the wrong here-"

Xavier cut her off. "She's the whole reason behind this mess! Women have their place, and it's certainly not here in this ring alongside men."

The entire WWE Universe booed in protest at the sexist statement. The three females in the ring became enraged instantly. Jeff, Cena, and Hunter each grabbed one of the girls' arm and forced them to not attack Xavier.

"Baby," Xavier breathed.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and said, "Don't ever call me that again."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm thinking half the time. Please forgive me," Xavier said and reached out for Jasmine's free hand.

Jasmine pulled back quickly and said, "No, not after that. You lost my trust, and there's no way that you will ever get it back. We're through." A single tear ran down her face as she stood her ground. Cryme Tyme restrained Xavier as he tried, once again, to advance.

With the help of Shad, Vince took his microphone back and said into the mike, "I'm sorry that I have to interrupt this little moment here, but I've got some pressing matters to attend to."

Rain pulled forward near the eldest McMahon, her giant shadows close behind. "I don't mean to offend you when I say this, but the last thing I want in this business is to be a Diva."

"Good, since I have completely different plans for you," Vince said, leaving everyone in the arena confused. "This is a matter that should be discussed in private, so if you could follow me to my office, we can discuss this, miss."

Rain trailed Mr. McMahon and Cryme Tyme back up the ramp, with Bella and Jasmine right in tow. Which left Triple H, John Cena, and The Charismatic Enigma alone in the ring with Xavier Justice. Once Xavier the posse disappear behind the curtain, he made a run for it, Jeff Hardy and John Cena chasing his tail. They disappeared in a rush and left Triple H in the ring and let the main event begin.

_-x-_

"I can't hear anything!" Bella whispered, as she pressed her ear to the Chairman's office door. Bella, Jasmine, Jeff, and Shawn were in front of Vince McMahon's office, eavesdropping on his meeting with their friend Rain.

"Use this," Jasmine suggested, offering her a glass.

"How the fuck is this supposed to help?" Bella questioned her younger sister.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her sister and explained, "You're supposed to put it up against the door and then you can hear better."

Bella did as she was told, but ended up putting the glass up to the door backwards.

"I can't stand watch this train wreck," Jasmine exclaimed as she took the glass away from her older sister. Bella sighed and walked over to her boyfriend Shawn and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I wouldn't have been able to figure it out either," Shawn comforted her, and rubbed her back to calm her down.

Jasmine put the glass up against the door the correct way, but got frustrated and gave up.

"Can _you_ please tell me what's happening?" Jasmine asked as she handed the glass to the Rainbow-Haired Warrior.

"Yeah, I've done this plenty of times growing up with Matt," Jeff said as he put his ear to the glass. "You learn to become a ninja with older siblings."

After Jeff listened to the brewing conversation on the other side of the door, he suddenly heard the two exchange goodbyes.

"She's coming, hurry!" Jeff whispered harshly as everyone rushed down to the main corridor, as if they had waited there the entire time. door as Rain made her way through the door with a little bounce in her step.

"Wanna hear how my meeting went?" Rain shrieked.

"Yes!" everyone screamed.

"How about we see what Vince says himself?" Rain said in between smiles.

The group of wrestlers walked down to catering, the only room where they could all watch the live feed TV.

_-x-_

"Triple H hits the Pedigree! One, Two, Three! Triple H pins JBL!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed into the headset.

Once the bell rang, JBL rolled out of the ring as Triple H stayed and celebrated with his fans. The crowd erupted into cheers that their champion won, and bowed down to their King of Kings.

As Hunter walked up the ramp to go backstage, 'No Chance In Hell' played throughout the arena and everybody watched as Vince McMahon made his way from behind the curtain. Triple H behind the curtain and headed for catering, figuring that was where his friends were.

Vince got to the top of the ramp, with a microphone in his hand, and as everybody awaited his announcement about Rain Ryan, it cut to commercial, angering the entire crowd and even the announcers.


	3. Three: Finally, The Results

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah and for the sake of this story, the character of Xavier Justice. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Three - Finally, The Results**

The Monday night show came from commercial, and there stood Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He stood there at the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand, ready to tell the WWE Universe the fate of Rain Ryan.

"As you all know, during the main even here on Raw, I was in a meeting with the newest talent Rain Ryan. We have officially come to a decision about her future in this company. She is going to have to prove me, the company, and you the WWE Universe, that she really can wrestle against men and can be an asset to the WWE. We will call it 'Trials and Tribulations'.

"She will be participating in three separate matches tomorrow night on ECW. The first one will be a Beat The Clock match against Beth Phoenix. Rain will have to pin The Glamazon within a five-minute time limit, to show that she really is tough enough to wrestle and beat the toughest Diva. The next match will be a Grudge match against Xavier Justice, for the grief of being exposed improperly by him and the broken heart of her best friend, Jasmine Delilah. Also, this match is to show that she truly has the ability to wrestle any Superstar that comes her way. And finally she is going to have a Tag Team match against the WWE Tag Team champions, The Miz and John Morrison with a partner of her choosing. This match is, well, just for the fun of it," Vince ended his speech as he walked away from the crowd, ending Monday Night Raw on a high note.

_-x-_

The three best friends were on their way home from the Raw event. Rain had driven her car instead of her crotch rocket to the show, which was good for both Bella and Jasmine. Since Shawn decided he wanted to rest and go straight back to the hotel, Bella had to find a ride. And Jasmine was going to ride home with Xavier and since the two were no longer 'together', Jasmine had to hitch a ride as well.

"You guys should thank your lucky fucking stars that I drove the car here," Rain said as she looked over at her passengers. They were looking at her devilishly. "What the hell?"

"Why didn't you tell us the stipulations?" Bella screamed from the passenger seat.

"Because. I wanted to wait to see what you guys would think. I really wanted to see the looks on your faces!" Rain said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"But you could've just told us what was going on!" Bella's voice went higher in volume and caused Rain to swerve.

"Would you quit YELLING AT ME?" Rain screamed back.

"YOU QUIT SCREAMING AT ME!" Bella yelled, starting a shouting match between the two oldest in the vehicle. The two started to holler back and forth at each other from opposite sides of the car.

"Quit!" Jasmine screamed from the backseat. "You guys are gonna get us into a wreck."

Rain and Bella sank back into their seats, and started to jam out to the radio like nothing happened. Jasmine watched the two get comfortable again and chill out, when she snuck behind Rain's ear and whispered, "Who's your partner?"

"OH MY SWEET JESUS!" Rain screamed as she almost veered off into the ditch. "And we're gonna cause the accident?"

"Who the eff is your partner? I want to know," Jasmine said from the backseat.

"You'll find out tomorrow!" Rain said, calming down to drive straight again.

"Yeah, who is it? You gotta tell us," Bella said, staring her down from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Ray, huh? Who's the partner? Huh-huh?" Jasmine said, creepily spying at Rain through the rearview mirror.

"I am not telling you," Rain said as she turned the corners with skill.

"C'mon you gotta tell your sisters!" Bella exclaimed in the tiny cab of the car.

"Guess first." Rain smirked devilishly in the driver's seat.

"Is it John Cena?" Bella guessed first.

"What about CM Punk?" Jasmine guessed second.

"Oh no, her pick is Chris Jericho."

"Good one, but I got one better… Matt Hardy."

"Oh yeah," Bella and Jasmine agreed. They knew Rain's TV crush for Matt Hardy.

"Oh my God, I might as well tell you guys. You weren't even close with any of your guesses," Rain said.

"TELL US!" Jasmine and Bella screamed in synchronization.

"Well the only reason I'm telling you ahead of time is because you will need to know. You ready?" Rain said, stalling time.

"Just tell us, I know what the fuck you're trying to pull." Jasmine saw right through her best friend's ploy.

"Okay, okay. My partner is…"


	4. Four: Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah and for the sake of this story, the character of Xavier Justice. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Four - Trials and Tribulations**

_-x- ECW on SciFi -x-_

'Don't Question My Heart' started playing throughout the stadium and the pyrotechnics shot into the air, exciting the crowd, readying them for the Tuesday night show. Then, the camera focused in on the Land of Extreme's announcers, Tazz and Joey Styles.

"Welcome to the Land of Extreme, everyone!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Before we start the action tonight, let's review what happened on RAW last night," Tazz commented.

The attention of everyone in attendance was captured by the Titan-Tron as the Raw Rebound played, showing the situation involving Rain Ryan. Her three matches were discussed in detail. Once the clip of Vince describing the Trials and Tribulations finished, Rain's official new theme music, 'Going Down in Flames' started playing throughout the stadium. Everyone jumped out of their seats in excitement, ready to see what this woman could really do.

Rain flew her way out from behind the curtain and down the ramp to start out her long night. Well, not that long, but it would be tiring after she got done. Once she got into the ring, she climbed onto the ring corner and did her own hand signal, which looks like 'I love you' in sign language, only with a scandalous middle finger instead of her index finger. Instead of the attire from the night before, she was wearing Bermuda shorts and a tight-fitting tank top tonight decorated with the same flame design. She finally stood stationary in the ring, awaiting her first opponent.

Beth Phoenix's music hit hard as it rang out from the speakers. She walked out from behind the curtain, looking menacing and strong as she stalked down the ramp. She climbed onto the apron, and scaled the ring post to perform her signature flip into the four-sided ring. Beth gazed at Rain from across the ring as they waited for the match to begin.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall," Tony Chimel announced, "and it is a Beat the Clock match. First, from Detroit, Michigan, Rain Ryan!" Rain threw her hand signal into the air. "And hailing from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!" The crowd booed her as she formed her hands into a phoenix above her head.

As the bell sounded, the five-minute timer started up. Rain wasted no time, pulling the Glamazon straight into a headlock. Beth used her strength and pulled Rain's arms away from her neck and swung around to face Rain. The woman under trial thought smart, and kicked Beth in the gut before Beth could attempt to do anything. The Glamazon recovered fast, but certainly not fast enough. Rain Irish-Whipped herself off the ropes and knocked Beth down with a flying forearm. Beth Phoenix was knocked down to the mat, and Rain dropped an elbow onto her stomach.

Leaving the Glamazon dazed, Rain waited for the perfect time to execute her powerful new move. As Beth tried to recover and pull herself off the mat, Rain ran up the turnbuckles and executed a flying back kick to the chest of Beth Phoenix. Rain Ryan threw herself on top of the Glamazon and hooked her leg for the three-count, and the pin. Everyone looked to see how fast Rain had defeated her opponent, to see two minutes left on the timer.

"Wow, Joey, that match was very quick and precise, don't cha think?" Tazz asked his co-announcer.

"No doubt, Tazz. But now she has a match against one of our new ECW Superstars, Xavier Justice. Justice was the one who turned this young woman in to Vince McMahon, and broke her best friend's heart. This is a Grudge match for everything he's put her through," Joey commentated to the television audience.

"And here he comes now," Tazz announced.

'Prelude 12/21' blared out through the speakers as the crowd booed him. The bass line hit and he strutted out from behind the curtain differently. Instead of all hyped-up as usual, he came out with a smirk on his face and a cocky aura. Everyone treated Xavier as the jerk that he had showed the night before, which in turn made the audience scream at him even more. Justice crawled his way into the ring and handed off his robe to the referee.

"This match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is a Grudge match. Weighing in at 230 pounds, 'Xplicit' Xavier Justice!" The heaviness of the screaming intensified, Xavier just stood there, staring down his opponent.

"Is this really what you wanted, to watch my demise?" Rain said from across the squared circle.

"If I never see you in this ring again, then yes," Xavier answered back.

"What about Jazz? Do you know how much you hurt her?"

"I didn't think I would. Or even lose her. But regrets are too late now."

The bell sounded and the two went straight into an arm lock. Xavier pushed her down into the corner, and losing her balance, Rain fell down to the mat. The referee made Justice back off to let Rain recover. As soon as she was back up on her feet, she jabbed her shoulder into his gut. He doubled over in pain as she bounced off the ropes closest to her and performed a front dropkick to his side. Xavier went down and slid himself over to the corner.

Rain stood back and let him recover, which was a bad mistake. He rushed her back into the corner and went to throw his body weight into her gut, but she moved just in time. His shoulder hit the ring post and he screamed in pain. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the ropes, but he reversed it and threw her against the ropes. Rain held onto the ropes, using the force of inertia. He was bent down, expecting her to bounce back so he could throw her over the ropes. She went over to him and kicked him in the chest, making him fall to the ground in pain.

When he started to recover, she bounced him off the ropes, performing her finishing move that she called Pop Goes the Daisy. She executed a back flip and front dropkicked Xavier in the chest. He went down flying to the mat and she hooked his leg for the pin.

"This match was a vicious one! I can't believe the strength and endurance of this woman!" Joey exclaimed into his headset.

"Now, the next match is a tag team match against the WWE Tag Team Champions. Now Rain Ryan now has the choice of her own partner," Tazz commentated. "If I was her, I would be picking someone big, like The Great Khali or even Umaga."

"Or someone with a tag team championship past, like either one of the Hardy brothers, or even Edge," Joey added to the thoughts.

Rain called for a microphone so she could announce to the entire WWE Universe who her tag team partner would be.

"As you all know, my next match is a tag team match, and I get the choice of my own partner. I think it might be a big surprise but I thought of this person as being the best qualified." Rain motioned towards the ramp as she finished her thoughts.

'Maneater' blared throughout the speakers as Jasmine Delilah came out, in a dark blue outfit to match her best friend's ring attire. Everyone gasped and screamed in excitement for the Diva Search winner.

Jasmine strutted her way down to the ring to her surrogate sister and climbed into the squared circle, completing the meeting with a hug.

"You ready for this?" Rain said to her best friend.

"Bring it on, baby!" Jasmine screamed.

"Give it all you got, Jazz, I know your potential. But I need you to kick ass out there, these guys will do anything."

"Your wish is my command, girl," Jasmine said, grinning.

'Ain't No Make Believe' played throughout the speakers as John Morrison and The Miz made their way out of the curtain. They performed their 'slow-mo' entrances and headed down the ramp and into the ring.

John Morrison had a microphone in hand as he climbed into the ring.

"Ladies, are you sure you want to do this?" Morrison said, trying to reconcile with the friends. "I mean, you can back out right now, so we don't have to hurt you."

The Miz nodded his head in agreement and took the microphone from his partner's hand. "C'mon, we don't wanna hurt you."

The best friends looked at each other and looked back at the Tag Team Champions, eyebrows raised. Well, Jasmine tried – it wasn't a very good attempt. Jasmine almost lunged towards the two egomaniacs, but Rain stopped her.

"Let me go! Let me just take one swing at 'em!" Jasmine screamed, Rain's arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Cool it, I think Teddy and Vince are coming out. At least, that's what my head is telling me," Rain whispered into her ear.

'No Chance in Hell' played throughout the speakers, as Vince McMahon and Teddy Long came out from behind the curtain and stood stationary at the top of the ramp.

"Sometimes I hate it when you do that," Jasmine whispered to Rain, as she quit struggling against her hold.

"John Morrison, The Miz, do you have a problem facing these women tonight?" Vince said into the microphone that he had brought out with him.

"Far from, Mr. McMahon. We just don't want to hurt these fine ladies," Morrison spoke.

"We don't wanna look like asswipes by beating these ladies, sir," The Chick Magnet added onto the thought.

Rain started shooting glares at them. She almost charged after them this time.

Jasmine grabbed her arm and said, "Save it for the match, Ray."

Teddy Long spoke up first. "Well guys, if you think you're so pimping, why not let this match be for the titles?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Teddy. This match is now a title match for the WWE Tag Team championships," Vince agreed with the thought, trailing his way back up the ramp with Teddy Long at his side, his famous smirk smeared across his face. "And remember Rain, if you don't win this match, you can't become a WWE Superstar."

Rain and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled. The surrogate sisters knew they had this in the bag; when they were first training they partnered up and made a wonderful tag team. Morrison and Miz looked at each other, wide-eyed, knowing that they were in for a lot in this match.

Jasmine and Rain went to their side of the ring, and played rock-paper-scissors for who was in first. Rain won, and noticed her opponent would be The Miz. The bell sounded and as Rain went in for an arm lock, Miz just slapped her arms away. Rain looked over at him with fiery eyes, but then decided to play along with The Miz. Miz went up to her, and started slapping her again; she played slaps right back with him. Miz backed away from her and started laughing, including his partner Morrison.

_Do they really think this is how it's gonna work? _Rain thought to herself.

Rain looked at them with innocent eyes, but then speared Miz straight to the ground, punching him several times in the head. She backed off so she wouldn't get disqualified, and looked over at Morrison in the corner. He noticed in her eyes that she wasn't here to play games; that she, and her partner Jasmine, were ready to rumble.

Rain grabbed Miz by his Mohawk and dragged him over to the corner where Jasmine was awaiting the tag.

The best friends slapped hands, and Rain threw him into the corner as Jasmine crawled into the ring and dropkicked him in the stomach. Jasmine pulled him out of the corner and executed the perfect bulldog. She went for the pin, but The Miz kicked out at two. They both stood up at the same time, and Miz hurriedly kneed Jasmine in the stomach. He dragged her over to his corner and as he tagged in Morrison, Jasmine picked herself up off the mat using the ropes. Morrison grabbed her head and kicked her straight in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and dropped down to her knees, clutching her midsection.

Morrison bragged to the crowd, not paying any attention. Jasmine pulled herself up, awaiting for The Tuesday Night Delight to turn around. As soon as he turned around, Jasmine kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his neck, and pulled him into a Twist of Fate. She pulled him into a pin, but Morrison barely kicked out at two. Jasmine pulled him into the standing position and dragged him over to the corner where her tag team partner was. Rain and Jasmine slapped hands, making the tag, and they looked at each other, knowing what move to do.

Jasmine and Rain dropkicked consecutively, Jasmine to the head, Rain to the knees. Rain pulled Morrison up from the mat, and delivered a roundhouse kick to his perfectly shaped abdomen. That knocked him straight back down to the mat, and Rain stalked over the Shaman of Sexy. Rain performed a leg drop right dead on his neck as he writhed in pain. Rain waited until Morrison was back up onto his feet before she turned around and sprinted towards him, spearing him straight to the mat. She started throwing punches into his skull, and that's when she looked up over at her partner.

Jasmine was grinning, ear to ear, knowing that she and the fool John Morrison were ready to perform one of her favorite moves. Rain smashed the cocky Superstar's head into the mat a few more times, before she gave the tag to her best friend. The chants of "Jas-mine, Jas-mine!" erupted throughout the stadium as Jasmine climbed up the ring post and executed the perfect Swanton Bomb onto Morrison.

Jasmine hooked the leg of John Morrison, and the three-count started. The Miz caught on that they might get the win, and ran after them to stop the count. That's when Rain performed her signature move, Pop Goes the Daisy, starting out with the back flip, and after landing, planted a front dropkick on the chest of the Chick Magnet, allowing Jasmine to get the three-count and the win. Along with some tag team championship belts.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles screamed.

"My thoughts exactly, Joey. Not only is Rain Ryan an official WWE Superstar, she and her best friend Jasmine Delilah are the new WWE Tag Team Champions!"

Meanwhile, the two best friends were in the ring celebrating with their championship belts. Rain watched as the former tag champions rolled their way out of the ring. Rain looked down at them, title belt in the air, threatening them that the next time they tried anything ever again, that they would have to deal with her. As they celebrated all over the ring, Jasmine yelled over to Rain to get closer.

"It's my turn this time. Mr. McMahon's coming out in a sec," Jasmine said as 'No Chance in Hell' started playing through the speakers. Rain giggled as Vince and Teddy walked their way down the ramp.

"Congratulations ladies on the win and the Tag Team Championship belts. Oh and congrats to you, Ms. Ryan for completing the Trials and Tribulations. You definitely deserve the title of becoming a WWE Superstar," Mr. McMahon said to the brand new Superstar. "But that's not exactly why I'm out here."

"I thought that all I needed to do was win all three of those matches. What else do I need to do?" Rain questioned her new boss.

"It actually has nothing to do with that. I had to run through your records, to make sure you would make a good employee. And well, as I was doing some research, I found out something about you. I don't know if you think it's good or bad, but…" Vince slowly stalled near the end of his sentence.

"What is it?" Rain said, unsure of the information Mr. McMahon acquired.

"I found out through your family tree that you have a sibling that is a WWE Superstar." Vince glanced over at the surprised expression on Rain's face.

"But I don't have a sibling…" Rain stated, so confused.

"Apparently you do. It's your half sibling, through your dead father's side," Vince said, knowing the terror setting in with the words he spoke. "Your father was involved in an affair before he was with your mother."

"Who is it?" Rain insisted.

"I can't tell you just yet. I don't know all the details, but I will know by next week on Raw. I will tell you, and the entire WWE Universe, then." Vince handed his microphone off to the announcer and climbed out of the ring, Teddy Long following him.

The Tuesday Night show went to commercial, with the new Tag Team Champs in the ring, with frantic looks on their faces.


	5. Five: Brains Scrambled

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Five – Brains Scrambled**

The brand new WWE Tag Team Champions, Rain Ryan and Jasmine Delilah walked backstage with their new belts around their shoulders. They were more than excited about winning the titles, but the news of Rain's sibling hit home in her heart. Bella was waiting for them as they made their way through the curtain.

"Are you alright?" the oldest Barlow sister asked Rain.

"I'm fine, but the more I keep thinking about it," Rain said, "the more it bothers me. Just think of who that it could be."

"Oh God, that is one thing you don't wanna think about!" Bella spoke in a loud voice.

"Shh, ECW is still going on," Jasmine dictated at her sister.

"Lemme walk you two down to Vince's office, then I gotta go get ready. I still have a match on Smackdown," Bella said and led them down the hallway.

"Who could it be? Just think…" Jasmine started.

Bella added the comment, "There's too many to think of! They could look just like you, they could look nothing like you!"

Jasmine added, "It could be Snitsky!"

"Eww!" The three screamed out loud and everyone in the hallway turned to look at them with odd expressions.

"What about Umaga or The Great Khali," Bella stated.

"Woah, don't get too carried away, Bell," Rain said.

"But it could be someone like Jillian Hall or something!" Bella suggested, counting up her list. "Don't act like you could know, because you don't!"

"I know. It's hard not ever knowing who my biological father was," Rain frantically said, "but now knowing that I have a sibling because of him is even harder knowing."

"Ray, it's gonna be ok, we'll figure it out Monday." Jasmine reached over and gave her best friend a hug, in hopes of trying to comfort her.

Bella reached over for a quick hug as well, but checked her watch, knowing she had to leave soon. "I gots to go soon. My match is the second match of the night, and I'm still not dressed. Enjoy your meeting with Vincey!"

"Thanks," Rain said and as she turned around to wave her goodbye, when they saw Triple H at a fork in the corridor.

"Hunter?" Jasmine and Rain synchronized perfectly as Bella went over to The Game and gave him a hug.

"Shawn asked him if he'd watch over me while he was gone on vacation," Bella said, not surprised.

"Hey, girls. I heard what Vince said, Rain," Triple H said as he pulled Rain into a brotherly hug. "I hope everything's gonna be ok for you."

The Barlow sisters pulled themselves off to the side and started to talk to each other.

"God, I'd laugh so hard if Hunter was her brother," Bella said.

Jasmine agreed with her sister, "Me too…"


	6. Six: One Great Night

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Six – One Great Night**

'Rise Up' screamed from the speakers of the arena, ringing the audience's ears and quivering the seats. The cameras located themselves onto the announcers of the Friday Night show, Michael Cole and Mick Foley.

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown…" the broadcast commentators said as the Barlow Girls watched from the Gorilla position. Bella began to stretch as Jasmine and Rain waited in chairs provided there. Their meeting with Vince went good and was finished, so they had the time to occupy Bella while she prepared for her match.

"I just wanted to say thanks guys," Bella said as she stretched out her legs.

"For what?" Rain said as she stared at the screen to see Rey Mysterio and Edge pass the curtain in front of them to the stage.

"For being here. You guys always have someone waiting for them or supporting you and you've only been here one week. It's nice to see that you guys are here," Bella said.

"Of course we're gonna be here for ya, Bells. I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jasmine said, taking a long drink of a Dr. Pepper.

"You guys are amazing." Bella quit stretching long enough to pull her sisters into a hug.

They heard Edge's music play through the television and watched as the referee raised the blond's hand in victory. Bella pulled her sisters out of the hug. The trio watched as both Edge and Rey Mysterio walked their way back to the locker rooms when Bella began to mentally prepare herself for the televised show.

"Good luck!" Rain and Jasmine said as loud as possible over her thundering music.

_-x-_

"What an exciting match!" Mick said.

"Yes it was, but are you ready for the next match? It's a Divas bout," Michael Cole answered back.

"Oh I'm very excited because it includes my favorite Diva, Michelle McCool!" Foley stated.

The blonde Diva's music started up then as Michelle waltzed down the ramp to the ring, climbing up the steps and into the ring.

"From Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!" Justin Roberts announced. "And coming in from Detroit, Michigan, Bella!"

'She Likes Rock and Roll' by AC/DC erupted throughout the speakers as Bella walked out from behind the curtain and sauntered her way down the ramp. She climbed onto the apron, the side of the ring that was facing the camera, and crawled in between the first and second ropes. The two tallest Divas looked at each other from across the ring and circled each other like lions ready for the hunt.

As the bell rang, the two rivals shook hands and pulled apart from each other. Bella quickly made the first move by putting Michellle into an armbar, stressing it until Michelle's face contorted into an expression of pain. Bella took that as a sign to ease up, but still brought down her elbow at the point of stress. Michelle couldn't take the suffering and reversed the move, putting Bella into a chicken wing hold. Michelle pushed Bella into the ropes and as she bounced off and retracted back, the blonde clotheslined Bella. The brunette fell hard to the mat and tried to recover, but Michelle pulled the eldest Barlow up by the hair and threw her into the nearest corner. Barlow hurriedly caught the ropes before she could hit the turnbuckles and rammed the blonde into the corner. Bella turned to the crowd and gave the fans an encouraging look. She then chest chopped Michelle, the sound rang out throughout the large stadium; the blonde held her chest in pure pain. As Bella went for another chop to the chest, Michelle grabbed Bella and threw her into the corner opposite. As Bella bounced her back against it, a boot from the blonde hit her throat and held its place. The oldest Barlow sister struggled to breathe under the pressure of the foot. Eventually under the official's count, McCool pulled away to avoid a disqualification and watched Bella fall down to the mat, holding her jugular.

"Wow this match is just full of reversals!" Foley announced.

As Bella pulled herself up, she pulled Michelle into an armlock, with each struggling for power. The brunette pushed her adversary against the ropes and Irish-whipped her. As the blonde bounced, Michelle tried another counter and tried for the clothesline; Bella ducked and watched as Michelle sprung back. Barlow caught Michelle on her shoulders into a fireman's carry. Bella successfully excecuted the F.U. and stalked over her challenger, waiting for the perfect time. As McCool pulled herself up using the ropes, Bella grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, kicking her in the gut during the process. Michelle doubled over in pain as Bella pulled her head in between her legs and prepared her for a power bomb. But instead of slamming her straight into the mat, Bella spun Michelle around on her head and bounced her off the nearest rope into a springboard and pounded her into the ground, the impact much harder.

"Angel Wings! Bella's finisher, and a very powerful one at that for a Diva," Michael Cole announced.

Bella hooked the legs of Michelle and the referee's hand hit the mat with each count, _one two three_, and Bella won! Bella jumped up and down as the ring official grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand into the air. The crowd was screaming as Bella walked up the ramp backwards as her entrance music boomed.

_-x-_

Bella walked back from the curtain to see her male best friend, Triple H, waiting for her. Since Shawn had asked his fellow DX member to watch over Bella and the other Barlow sisters for the night. They walked down the hallway until they made it to their destination, the Divas locker room.

"Alright now Hunter, you've got to stay here. I don't need _you_ to get into trouble," Bella said as she opened the door.

"Oh and here I thought I was supposed to follow you in!" Hunter said sarcastically.

Bella laughed as she walked into the room and walked over to her locker, where Jasmine was packing her things, showered and ready to leave.

"Hey where's Rain?" Bella asked as she started to get her things around for a shower.

Jasmine lifted her bag onto her shoulder and said, "She already left for her house. She's gotta clean up before we can stay tonight. And she said good job on your match."

"Ok then. You can go with Hunter to the car and drop off your stuff if you want to," Bella said as she grabbed her toiletries bag and clothes to change into.

"Otay then, see you out at the car!" Jasmine said to walk out the door to see the large blond man look up at her.

"Oh so now I got to watch after you too?" Hunter said as the youngest Barlow exited the room.

"Well I _am_ a package deal." Jasmine and Hunter laughed as they walked down the hallway, The Game taking her bags. They saw many Superstars and roadies walking up and down the corridors and they all greeted each other.

Until Jasmine noticed a certain someone walk down the hallway.

She remembered earlier that day when her and Rain were looking at the card for both Smackdown and ECW, Rain wouldn't stop talking about him; _Matt Hardy_. She thought of an idea immediately and stopped in her tracks.

"Hunter, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Ask away."

"Take my stuff please to the car and I will meet you there in a second. Don't ask right now, I'll tell you when I get back."

"See you at the car." Hunter walked away to let Jasmine run down the hallway to find the familiar camouflage pants. She caught up to him and tapped in on the shoulder.

"Hey Matt Hardy?" Jasmine asked as the eldest Hardy brother turned around.

"Hi. You're Jasmine Delilah right? My brother was talking about you yesterday," Matt said and smiled.

"Really?" Jasmine asked, her mind started to lazily dream. She snapped back because she knew there was more important business at hand. "Anyway, I wanted to extend an invitation to mine and Rain's WWE welcoming party."

"Ok then, Jeff was talking about that too. I think I'll go with him. Thanks for the invite," Matt said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too Matt," Jasmine said and shook his hand real quick. She turned around and smiled as she made her way back down the corridor towards the parking lot. She saw Bella already out at the car, shutting the trunk door. Bella had climbed into the passenger seat which left Jasmine to sit in the backseat, right in the middle. Hunter started the car and headed out in the direction that Bella gave him to get to Rain's home.

"Ok, can you tell me why you were late getting to the car?" Bella asked as they were headed down the road.

"And it's not like I know anything either," Hunter inserted into the conversation.

Jasmine looked around the car to see their moods before she revealed the information.

"Well I went to see someone and invited him to the party…" Jasmine uttered.

"And that would be?" Bella inquired.

"Well it's for Rain. Maybe to break the men-hater streak," Jasmine said. "Who?" Bella said, impatience in her voice.

"Matt Hardy. She was talking about him earlier and I was thinking since they both have bad history in relationships…" Jasmine settled herself into her seat by then.

"Oh my God, Jazz you're a genius! Maybe this can work out." Bella rolled down her window, and let the cool night air in. "But how are we going to work this out?"

"Well I already invited him to the party," Jasmine said.

"Alright, but what else can we do?" Bella interjected.

"Why don't you just give them the party to connect?" Hunter inquired.

"C'mon we can't just do something simple like that," Bella said.

"We've got to think of something," Jasmine said as the car pulled into Rain's driveway, and saw her own beautiful car, a classic 1967 Pontiac GTO, Rain's Suzuki crotch rocket, and Bella's Jeep Wrangler, all a dark blue color.

"I guess we'll think of something later. See you at the party tomorrow Hunter!" Bella yelled as she exited the car. The girls grabbed their bags out of the trunk and walked into the house to see Rain in sweatpants, hair down and playing Guitar Hero 2.

"Hey guys," Rain said, not distracted from her guitar-playing.

"Hey girlie," Jasmine said as she set down her bags, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. Bella walked off into the guest room to change into her pajamas.

"Hey can I join you?" Jasmine asked as she set down her drink and watched as Rain was kick ass on expert for the song 'Jordan'.

"The other controller is over there," Rain pointed her head in the direction of a red guitar controller cover in nautical stars and lightning bolts. Jasmine waited until Rain was finished – scoring a 92% - and plugged it into the second controller slot. Rain automatically went to Battle and choose Jasmine's favorite song on the game, "Heart-Shaped Box". Jasmine chose hard as Rain chose expert, again. The two were neck and neck when Bella stepped out into the living room. The bar kept switching back and forth between the best friends until the final few chords and Rain pulled into the lead.

"Damnit!" Jasmine screamed as she pulled the guitar from across her shoulders and set it back down into the corner.

"Jazz, you should know better than to try and battle me and win," Rain said as she took care of the controllers and turned off the console.

"Rock Band is more your forte anyway, sis," Bella said as she drank a Mountain Dew and sat down on the black sofa.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'm gonna need the sleep for the rad-ass party tomorrow," Jasmine said as she downed the rest of her drink and headed to the bathroom.

"You should probably get to bed too. You had 3 matches tonight," Bella said to Rain, who was going through the CD's, trying to find good party music for the next day.

"Yeah, but I gotta get things set up-" Rain started to say before Bella cut her off.

"All three of us can set up in the morning when we're awake and fully rested, you especially. C'mon, just go to SLEEP!" Bella pushed Rain off into her own bedroom before she went into the guest room and saw Jazz already fast asleep. Bella crawled into the bed and set the alarm for the morning. As she laid her head down on the pillow, she thought about the future events to come.


	7. Seven: Party Hardy

**A/N: **I just have to tell you when I began to write this chapter, I was having a craving for both Skittles and Starburst, which I can blame on fellow FanFiction author, Nooks. If you like slash, go check out her writing. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah, Jett Miller and for the sake of this story, the character of Xavier Justice. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Seven – Party Hardy**

"I'm back!" Bella screamed as she walked into the front door of Rain's loft house. She had carried in three grocery bags full of chips and dip.

"Hey," Jasmine and Rain said simultaneously. They were both in the kitchen, ready for the party. Rain was wearing a black short-sleeved tunic and dark tight-fitting jeans, paired off with black fingerless gloves. The ballet flats and eyeshadow matched the metallic gold detailing on her top. Her hair was straightened and draped across her shoulder. Jasmine was dressed in a pair of straight-legged purple jeans and a black halter top, paired off with red high heels. Her hair had a slight wave and wore dark red lip-gloss and smoky purple eyeshadow.

"I've got the pizza and ice in the Jeep still if you guys could grab it please," Bella asked as she stepped in front of the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, we got it, you go get ready," Rain said as she stepped over to the door. "The party starts in a half hour."

"Ok then." Bella snuck off into the guest room as the best friends walked outside to get the four pizza boxes and two bags of ice. They brought the items inside and set up the food and drinks. The two brunettes poured ice into the five drink tubs containing beer, Smirnoff, wine coolers, and many kinds of pop.

Once everything was set in the kitchen, Jasmine grabbed a Dr. Pepper and followed Rain into the living room where she finished setting up Rockband and her own laptop, which they filled a playlist with over ten hours of music that morning. They started to play the music and the first song to sound through the speakers was 'Fake It' by Seether. The girls danced along to the contagious music until they heard the bedroom door open. They saw Bella walk out in a pink v-neck tee with light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back with a slight wave in it, her makeup simple and natural.

"Alright, now is everything ready?" Rain said as she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Bella said and opened the front door to see Triple H and Shawn Michaels. She greeted the DX members with hugs.

"Hi Hunter, hey Shawn!" Jasmine greeted the two veteran wrestlers. Rain waved as she set up Jasmine's karaoke machine near the TV.

"Hey guys?" Rain asked on her way to the kitchen and pulled out various bottles of alcohol to make mixed drinks as Hunter grabbed a beer.

"What's that?" Shawn asked as he pointed to the fake instruments in the living room.

"Oh, that's Rockband. It's like Guitar Hero only you get to play multiple instruments like guitar, bass, drum and vocals," Bella said as she pointed to each one as she said them.

"And far more badass than Guitar Hero!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Usually us three and their brother Jett play together for the World Tour mode," Rain said, grabbing herself a watermelon wine cooler.

"Speaking of, when is Jett coming?" Bella turned and asked her sister Jasmine.

"He should be on his way. I talked to him an hour ago," Jasmine said as she turned to Hunter and Shawn. "Oh my God, you guys have to meet Jett! He could pass off for the love child of the Hardy brothers."

"Love child?" Hunter questioned.

"Yeah he looks like Jeff and Matt if you could combine them. With a little bit of John Morrison," Bella said. "He's actually our half brother."

"Wait, you've got a half brother?" Shawn asked, confused and frustrated.

"Yeah it's a long story, but after Bella was born, our parents got separated. My dad went and had an affair with a very nice, amazing woman and got her pregnant," Jasmine started to tell the story to her unknowing guests. "Once he found out, he realized that he really wanted to be with our mother and made a huge mistake. And then they renewed their vows, then I came along."

Bella finished the story, "Our father was actually there for Jetthrow's birth and even paid child support. But we had no idea that we had another sibling until I was ten and Jazz was five. We automatically accepted him as our blood brother and we love him."

"And since me and Jazz have been best friends since we were 8, all four of us have been one big gang," Rain interjected.

Just then, a brunette man in loose jeans and a black Affliction t-shirt walked right into the door without warning.

"Jett!" Jasmine screamed as she went running into his open arms.

"What's up Jazzer?" Jett said, using the childhood nickname for his barely younger sister.

"Hey come meet our friends. Jett, this is Bella's boyfriend Shawn and his best friend Hunter," Jasmine introduced everyone. "Guys, this is our brother Jetthrow."

"Call me Jett," he said as he shook the hands of The Game and the Heartbreak Kid. The two older men looked at the man, noticing the resemblance to their co-workers.

"Nice to meet you, Jett," Hunter spoke for him and Shawn's benefit.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Hey Bell, can I talk to you real quick?" Shawn said as he pulled Bella into the hallway, nobody noticing that the two walked away and kept up with their own conversations.

"Yeah Shawny, what's up?" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about your brother?" Shawn insisted out of her.

"I didn't realize that it would've bothered you this much. But I didn't even tell you about Jazz until she won the Diva Search. I _couldn't_ tell you that Jazz was my sister until then," Bella pleaded her case.

"Don't you trust me?" Shawn questioned.

"Of course I do, but why is it such a big deal? You haven't even talked about your siblings," Bella accused.

"But you already know I have them, at least." Shawn looked at Bella with irritation.

"And you don't think I have siblings either? Jett is a half brother, which means technically we didn't grow up with him. I didn't know about him til I was 10! Why does this matter so much to you?"

"I don't like the fact that you are hiding things from me. Would I do that to you?"

"I hope not. Can you please just enjoy the party and we'll discuss this later."

"Alright then, let's go celebrate," Shawn said as he took Bella's hand in his and they walked back into Jett talking obnoxiously.

Jett had turned towards his sister and said, "What the hell are you doing, you puss?"

Jasmine looked up with a can of pop in hand. "What did I do?"

"If you're gonna have a party, you better start it off right." Jett walked around the breakfast bar, grabbed the bottle of vodka sitting there, and held it in the air.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to get drunk in the first 10 minutes," Jasmine said, taking a stand.

"I don't care. I know that when I get drunk, I won't regret anyone I do," Bella said and walked into the kitchen herself

"Eww!" Jasmine and Rain screamed at the same time.

"One, I did not want to know that, and two, you're not gonna help me out?" Jasmine said as Rain pulled out four shot glasses and Jett filled the plastic containers with the clear alcoholic drink.

"Who wants to help out a pussy? C'mon nut up or shut up, Jazzer," Jetthrow said as he held out a shot glass in the youngest Barlow's direction.

"Fine, let's get it over with."

Jasmine, Rain, Bella, and Jett took the shot quick and smooth and Shawn and Hunter watched the spectacle. Bella walked to her boyfriend as Rain opened the door for the guests waiting on the other side. A lot more people started to show at that time, grabbing drinks and dancing. Rain heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Beth Phoenix standing there.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" Rain hesitantly said, not sure what to think.

"Hi Rain, great match last night," Beth said and shook Rain's hand and let herself in because Rain just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Thanks," Rain said and ushered Beth into the kitchen.

"You deserve both the title of being a Superstar and the tag team Champion," The Glamazon congratulated Rain as she grabbed herself a drink.

"Thank you, but it was also from the help of Jazz," the brunette said as she grabbed her best friend, who happened to be walking past her. "Beth, meet Jazz. Jazz, meet Beth."

"Hi, Jazz. Good job last night," Beth said, shaking hands with the other tag team Champion.

Jasmine at first seemed scared of the Glamazon, but then the three girls were talking like they were old friends, until Rain left to go greet more party guests.

"Why are you looking at Matt Hardy and Rain like that?" Beth asked as Jett walked over to the duo.

"Well I've got this crazy idea to hook them up. Rain hasn't had the best luck in relationships and I know Matt hasn't either, especially with Lita. And Matt just so happens to be Rain's type. So I thought just maybe I could get those two talking," Jasmine explained. "I'm trying to will them together at the moment, but it doesn't seem to be working the greatest."

"I can see that," Jett said as he walked up to the two Divas to see C.M. Punk walk up to Rain.

"Oh shut up." Jasmine slapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Who's this?" Beth asked, pointing to Jett. "He kinda looks like he could be your twin."

"Close but no. This is my brother Jett," Jasmine introduced the two.

The trio watched as multiple Superstars and Divas walked up to Rain every once and a while interrupted themselves by people wanting to meet Jasmine. They gave up when both Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms walked up to Rain. Jett and Beth started up a conversation and left Jasmine, still watching her best friend, to refresh their drinks. Then a deep southern voice sounded behind her shoulder.

"Hey."

Jasmine quickly whipped around to see the colorful hair of Jeff Hardy standing behind her.

"Oh gosh, hi Jeff," Jasmine gave him a hug. "You scared me for a second."

"I'm sorry. How are you enjoying your party?" Jeff asked her.

"Really good, but I'm trying to get _my_ friend to talk to _your_ brother," Jasmine stated.

"You mean like right now?" Jeff pointed out, watching the dark-haired duo begin to talk.

"Ho-ly crap, you're my lucky charm." Jasmine smiled up at the Legend Thriller.

"Well would you like to dance with your lucky charm?" Jeff asked as he held out his hand.

Jasmine blushed profusely and put her hand in his. He pulled her in between the dancing people and started dancing to the song playing across the surround-sound stereo, 'Suspicions' by Tim McGraw. They swayed back and forth to the beat and kept their bodies close. The bass rattled though the floor and created a mood in the room. The song finished and the two looked at each other, grinning.

"Umm, I'm gonna go talk to Ray," Jasmine uttered, not sure if things between the two was awkward or not.

Jasmine was relieved to hear Jeff say, "Lemme go with you, I've got to talk to my brother anyway." Jeff put his hand on her lower back and directed her through the busy-moving crowd in Rain's loft house living room.

_-x-_

Rain was talking to multiple people, her party guests. She had walked away from Beth and Jasmine to let them bond. Maria, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Maryse, John Cena, and even C.M. Punk had approached her and congratulated her on the night before. Every conversation had been that way until someone tall, dark and extreme advanced: Matt Hardy.

"Hey Rain Ryan, congrats on winning the belt," he said.

"Hi, thank you. Wow, you're Matt Hardy," Rain said as she looked up from underneath her eyelashes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to see a girl go for something like this, especially a pretty one at that," Matt stated as he gave his classic smirk to the woman next to him.

"Wow thanks," Rain said as she couldn't help but adore him; his sweet voice, his gorgeous long hair, and it didn't hurt that he was amazingly good-looking too.

"No problem, it's good to finally see someone with heart in this business," Matt said as his attention shifted over to his brother and Rain's surrogate sister dancing.

"Wow, I can't believe Jazz asked him to dance, and to one of her favorite song none-the-less," Rain said surprised.

Matt started to talk, "Oh no, Jeff wouldn't dance with _anyone_ unless he asked the girl."

"Really?" Rain observed the two on the makeshift dance floor.

"Man, he must really like this one," Matt said out loud, when only meant for himself.

"What do you mean?" Rain inquired.

"Well, Jeff kinda does this thing where he breaks up with on-and-off girlfriend Beth Britt and then he finds a new girl. He dates them for a while, makes them seem like they've got him. But he always runs back to Beth. I'm not saying I don't like Beth, but I wish he would stop doing this. Then about two months ago, Beth moved out of the house and he's been very serious about it this time around."

"That's crazy," Rain said as she saw the rainbow-haired couple walk over.

"Hey Ray," Jasmine said as she lightly hugged her best friend.

"Hi, Jazz." Rain took her surrogate sister into her embrace.

"Hey Jasmine," Matt said acknowledging her with a nod of his head.

"Wait you two know each other?" Rain asked.

Jasmine answered, "We met last night. I'm the one who invited him."

"Oh, ok then," Rain said. "Hey Jeff."

"You two met?" Matt asked also.

"Did you not watch Raw this Monday? I was there when she was unveiled. And I am on Raw. I meet all the new people there," Jeff pointed out.

"Very true, but you might not be there for much longer. The draft _is_ next week," Matt stated, looking at both the girls.

"So could you, actually," Jeff said.

There was a sudden sharp knock at the door. Rain and Jasmine looked at each other confused; they thought everyone invited was already there. The two walked to the door together, with Matt and Jeff not far behind, to see none other than Xavier Justice with a dozen wine red roses in hand.

"Hey babe," Xavier said as he lifted his head up enough to see from under the brim of the fedora he was wearing.

"What are you doing at my house?" Rain questioned her recently acquired adversary.

"I just wanted to see Jazz, and give her these," Xavier said as he pushed the flowers into Jasmine's hands.

"I don't _want_ them." Jasmine pushed the bouquet to the ground.

"You look amazing tonight," Xavier uttered and lifted his head to look at her. By that time, every guest within earshot was paying attention, along with Bella and Jett.

"I don't care how I look to you, leave now," Jasmine harassed her ex.

"I'm not afraid to call the cops for trespassing," Rain threatened.

"Babe, I just want-" the redheaded male started to say.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again. I'm sick of this lying bullshit and unforgiving attitude coming from you. Just back off," Jasmine said as she pushed him away. Xavier seized her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He held her face in his hand and forcefully kissed her. Jasmine pushed him off and slapped him so hard, he stumbled backwards. She knew at that moment her final decision; Jasmine would always have a soft spot their relationship, because he was her first real love, but she could never be with him ever again. He had lied to her, double-crossed her and her best friend, and now he got physical, he definitely crossed a line.

Jasmine walked back in towards the house as Rain and Jett snuck out the door to give the ECW Superstar a warning – a slightly physical one, nevertheless. Bella smirked over to Shawn and Hunter who were standing on either side of her.

"I told you they would sneak out," Bella said as she collected a twenty-dollar bill from Hunter and a piece of paper from Shawn.

"What's on that paper?" Hunter asked.

"An I-O-U for whatever I want," Bella said with a sexual grin on her face.

Hunter said, "Forget I ever asked that, please. I'm walking away."

Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck but still looked over at her sister.

Jasmine turned into a group of onlookers and started to cry about what had just happened. Jeff pulled her into his grip and brushed her hair with his fingers, soothing her. Matt diverted everyone's attention back to the party and alcohol.

Rain and Jett walked back in, locking the door behind them. Jasmine looked up to see her half brother and best friend and jumped in their embrace.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Rain asked, wiping away the tears.

"Just give me a shot of vodka, and some Rockband. That should fix me up just fine."


	8. Eight: Morning After

A/N: UPDATING, DESPITE THE "No updates or new stories this week" STRIKE!

**Chapter Eight - Morning After**

Rain grabbed the first clean skillet and wooden spoon she could find and walked into the guest bedroom. She saw Jasmine sleeping on the bed, mouth agape and drooling, and Bella on the air mattress, her legs in a pretzel-like state. She grinned ear-to-ear as she banged the utensil and skillet together.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Rain screamed as she made her way to the window and drew back the curtains. Jasmine groaned and rubbed her eyes as Bella rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Why must you torture me?" Jasmine asked as she glanced at the clock. "It's only 9 in the morning!"

"Yeah, which means it's time to get up!" Rain said as she left the door wide open. She went back out into the kitchen, where Jett had taken over cooking the bacon and making toast. They switched positions and let Rain take over to start making eggs and pancakes, while Jett grabbed enough plates and silverware for the four of them. He sat down at the breakfast bar as the two heard fast footsteps and a slam of the bathroom door.

"Jazz," they said at the same time.

Rain finished making Jett's breakfast plate, which consisted of two eggs, three pancakes, three pieces of toast and four strips of bacon, and she set the plate down in front of him. Jasmine walked out, face freshly washed and hair brushed, and sat down next to her brother. He slid a glass of orange juice and two ibuprofen in front of her.

"Thank you, you're a godsent," Jasmine said as she swallowed the pills and took a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Rain asked, knowing what happened last night.

"Good. I've got a bit of a headache, but man, I'm hungry!" Jasmine said as she swiped a piece of Jett's toast, who was too busy slathering his pancakes with peanut butter and syrup.

"Hey!" Jett said as he pulled his plate protectively towards him.

"You can steal one of mine, okay?" Jasmine offered as she buttered her piece.

Jett huffed and said, "Fine..."

Rain finished Jasmine's plate and started to make her own food, since Bella didn't seem to be waking up soon.

"Soo... How much alcohol did you drink last night?" Jett asked between huge bites of pancake, peanut butter, and over-easy eggs.

"I have no idea, actually. I don't remember that much of last night," Jasmine said.

"Really?" Rain asked. "Would you like to be informed of what happened?"

"That would be nice!" Jasmine screamed, almost spilling her half-full glass of orange juice. "I kinda blanked out after those three shots of vodka and Rockband."

"Well..."

-x- FLASHBACK -x-

The four finished their favorite song on Rockband, "Black Hole Sun", and saw their individual scores to be over 94% each. The group that crowded around them applauded and they took their bows, and took care of their instruments. Jasmine and Bella ushered Shawn to get them two Smirnoff's, Jasmine not wanting to get drunk by herself. As they finished the bottles of clear liquid, they looked at each other's expressions and screamed, "Karaoke time!"

They scrambled over to the machine and set up the television to play the words. Bella slipped in her favorite sing-along CD and dragged Jett over to the microphone to sing with her as the words started to play across the screen to "Love Shack" .

"_If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack, yeah_," the two oldest Barlow offspring began to sing. Many people began to do the known dance along to the beat, Jasmine and Rain leading the pack. By this time, everyone at the party was somewhat tipsy, if not full-out smashed, but Shawn, CM Punk, and the few designated drivers.

Then, Jasmine popped in her specially-made karaoke version of the WWE Originals CD, and started to sing "I Just Want You".

"_Make up your mind, don't you want me like I, want to feel that touch that haunts me every night. It felt so right_..." she sang the Trish Stratus song while her eyes were locked on Jeff. It was hard not to feel the attraction between the two; Rain and Bella smiled, hoping their recently heartbroken friend would find something good.

Jasmine kept singing the song, "_I just want you, there's no denying. I just want you, there's no hiding. I just want you, do you want me? So far away, another night alone, another day, another telephone call home. But one day, I'm gonna find a way to make you stay, in my arms 'till everafter comes. You are the one._"

Jasmine finished the song and a great applause erupted over the room. Jasmine blushed but took in the appriecation. After the clapping quieted down, Jasmine and Jett walked over to the kitchen and each grabbed a beer.

Hunter then, not too drunk but tipsy enough, came up to Bella, Rain, and the returning Jasmine to pick out a song, any song, for him to sing. They all grinned and kept the same CD in, and went to a certain track.

"Now remember Hunter, you asked for this!" Bella chimed in, before the song started.

As Hunter stepped up to the microphone, the song "Put A Little Ass on It" played, but he never realized the song until the chorus came up. The words to the chorus played across the screen, but Hunter didn't skip a beat to start singing it loud and proud. Everyone started to laugh and giggle as the song played throughout the speakers.

Then a very drunk Undertaker and Kane walked up to Bella and asked if they could do some karaoke themselves. Jasmine whispered into her older sister's ear and suggested a song. She smiled and took them to set up to the microphone as she started to play "We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal". They sang the words pretty clear, for them being as drunk as they were. This was Jasmine and Bella's favorite song to just jam out to and they even created a dance for it. The two Divas dragged Rain and Jett out to the makeshift dancefloor and started to dance. Some people even picked it up and started to dance along with them.

The hysterical Brothers of Destruction finished, and the rock song, "Let It Rock", played and Jasmine started to dance, grabbing both the Hardy Boys and made a sandwich with them, grinding up against Jeff and supporting herself against Matt. Halfway through the song, she pushed the boys off and grabbed Mickie James and Maria, and started to dirty dance with them.

Once the song ended, Bella was ready for a slower song and playing the Taylor Swift song "Mary's Song"; she walked over towards Shawn and wrapped her arms around his neck to dance. Jeff grabbed ahold of Jasmine's wrist and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Jasmine giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Jett asked Mickie to dance with him, of course after he suggested, more like forced, Matt to go get Rain for the dance.

As the song ended, the Barlow clan kicked everyone out and made sure they had sober drivers, slowly but surely. Bella kissed Shawn goodbye as Jasmine and Rain walked the Hardys to the door. Once everybody was out of the house, the four decided they were still awake enough to play one more song on Rockband, before they started up the cleaning up the house.

-x- End Flashback -x-

"Really?" Jasmine said as she cleaned the syrup and butter off her and Jett's plate in the sink. "Man, I must've been smashed!"

"Yeah, you were," Jett said as they heard another pair of footsteps coming out of the hallway. Bella walked out, hair disheveled and looking groggy. She plopped down between Rain and Jasmine, grabbing a piece of toast off Rain's plate.

"But I think we all got drunk, you guys a little more than me," Rain pointed out. "Soooo, Jazz! I'm thinking that someone's crushing on a certain rainbow haired Hardy brother?"

"And I think you're crushing on the older Hardy brother," Jasmine countered back.

"You're avoiding my question, Jazz. Do you like Jeff?"

"I'm not ready for another relationship, and you know that," Jasmine exclaimed, trying to avoid the truth that she really did like Jeff.

"So you do like him, I knew it! I told you I can read your minds," Rain said with a smirk.

"Oh really now. What am I thinking then?" Bella asked snidely.

"Oh my god, eww! Wait, all five foot ten of you can bend that way? Man, I did not know that about you and Shawn," Rain exclaimed with faux astonishment.

Bella looked down at the piece of toast she was eating and said, "So you can read my mind..."

"Oh that's gross. Anyway, Rain! Back to the subject, what about Matt?"

"That has nothing to do with anything. I'm far from wanting any type of relationship with a man," Rain informed them, "except for maybe friendship. Plus, I've got more important things to deal with, like trying to figure out who my sibling is."

"But -" Jasmine got cut off by the sound of Bella running to the bathroom and starting to puke.

"Don't even think about it, Jazz. Just leave it alone," Rain said as she went into the bathroom and cleaned up Bella and carried her to the couch.

"Fine, I'll drop it," Jasmine said as she made a fresh cup of coffee for Bella, "for now..."


	9. Nine: The Draft!

**A/N: **Bella wrote this chapter and did a wonderful job, even though she effed up the order of the Draft (Jazz's fault). Easily fixable and we have a great chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Nine - The Draft!**

The halls at RAW backstage were buzzing with chatter; tonight was the WWE Draft, a big deal to all WWE Superstars and Divas; every employee for the WWE was already there for the big night. But tonight was also an important night for Rain and her friends, for it was the night Rain would find out who her sibling was.

Rain, Bella, and Jasmine were all ready for RAW, sitting by themselves in the DX locker room. It was only a half hour before the Monday night show started, everything in a whirlwind.

"I wonder if me or Jazz are gonna get traded tonight," Bella wondered out loud.

'Speaking of, I'm wondering where you wanna go," Jasmine questioned. A part of Rain's deal for winning the rights to become a female Superstar was that she was able to choose which brand she wished to perform on.

"I haven't really thought about that too much. I've been worried about other stuff really," Rain reminded her friends.

A knock was heard on the door as Jasmine stood up from her seat to see who it was. She opened the door to reveal Hunter and Shawn on the other side.

"How are you doing, Rain?" Shawn's concern was evident.

"Good for now. I'm just worried about everything," Rain admitted.

"No matter who it is, you know you got me," Hunter remarked.

"I know, thank you Hunter," Rain said as she accepted the hug from the large man.

Just then, a stagehand opened the door and said, "Show's starting soon, everyone to catering."

The group all in a single-file line headed towards the make-shift cafeteria, this night located right next to the Gorilla position. When they entered catering, it was already filled with many Superstars, the tables grouped together in brands. Jeff and Matt Hardy were seated at separate empty tables. Jasmine, Hunter, and Shawn sat themselves down at Jeff's table, marked by a RAW nameplace. Bella and Rain sat down with Matt at the designated Smackdown/ECW table.

"Hey guys. Are you excited about tonight?" Jeff asked the entire group.

"Yes! It should be interesting, I just hope I don't get drafted anywhere," Jasmine answered back.

"That makes two of us," Matt agreed.

The group turned their attention back to the screen as the beginning pyro went off, signaling the start of RAW. They watched as RAW won the first draft pick and found out the newest member of the red brand was Rey Mysterio! Every wrestler cheered as Rey walked out to the Gorilla out to the arena.

The second match started soon after, with RAW and Smackdown fighting for the second draft pick, but Jeff had better things in mind. He turned to his right to see Jasmine, watching the large TV in amazement.

'Hey Jazz," Jeff said, whispering.

"Hi Jeff," Jasmine whispered back.

"Umm... I don't know exactly how to do this, but I got something I wanna ask you." Jeff scooted his chair closer to the female.

Jasmine looked into his green eyes "What's up?"

"Well, I've only know you for a little bit, and I don't wanna seem like I'm rushing anything, but I kinda like you… So I was wondering i-if maybe you wanted to go out sometimes?" Jeff's voice stuttered in certain places.

"You mean, like a date?" Jasmine controlled her excitement as she 'nonchalantly' questioned.

"Yeah, like a date. If you're cool with that." Jeff looked devastated at her words, until Jasmine answered him back.

"I'd love to."

The rainbow-haired Enigma perked up and smiled. "Really?... I mean, that's cool. Here's my number and just call me whenever," Jeff said as he wrote down his number on a piece of napkin and handed it to the youngest Barlow sister.

"Sounds awesome," Jasmine said as she slipped the paper into her pocket and wrote down her own number and gave the paper to him.

"Smackdown won that match!" Matt interrupted the sweet moment between the two as they looked up to see the wheel spinning. Everyone watched as it stopped spinning and landed on… Jeff Hardy!

"Go on, the fans are screaming for ya," Jasmine said as he stood up and walked out to the arena, applause roaring behind him from the catering room.

Matt started to scream for his brother and even jumped up from his seat. Both Bella and Jasmine grabbed Matt and sat him back down in his chair. As Jeff walked back and the show went on commercial, everyone on the Smackdown roster clapped at their new addition.

"Hardy Boyz reunion?" Matt exclaimed and pulled Jeff into a big hug. "Congrats, bro. Hopefully you'll like it over on Smackdown."

"Me too," Jeff said as his thoughts in the back of his head were about Jasmine.

"Welcome to the blue roster, Jeff," Bella said as she stuck out her hand to him. He laughed and pulled her into a hug, at least excited to have his brother and a friend over there.

The show came back from commercial and a match for the third draft pick rolled on the screen as another stagehand came up to the newly acquired Smackdown member and his brother and pulled them aside. The brothers came back just in time to see RAW win the match and CM Punk was added to the red roster. Jasmine congratulated her friend Phil as he walked past her to the curtain.

"Guess what, guys?" Jeff and Matt said at the same time.

"What?" The girls at the table said, showing interest.

"The next match is an ECW versus Smackdown tag team match," Jeff said as Matt finished, "and guess who's representing for Smackdown? Us!"

"Awesome guys! Have fun out there!" Jasmine said with enthusiasm.

"We'll try," Jeff said and laughed.

"Good luck out there you two," Rain said as she looked up at Matt's eyes.

The Sensei of Matt-itude winked at her. "Luck's got nothing to do with it."

The boys made sure they were ready for their match and walked out to the Gorilla position as Vickie Guerrero made the announcement of the team. As their traditional tag team music played, the crowd and every WWE wrestler erupted into cheers, and they headed down the ramp and into the ring. Rain and Jasmine watched as their crushes moved fluidly around the ring against their ECW opponents, The Miz and John Morrison. It looked as though the Hardys were winning until The Miz threw Jeff into the barricade, giving John Morrison the opportunity to pin Matt. The referee's hand hit the mat three times and John Morrison and The Miz stood together in the ring, happy for their victory for ECW. Matt rolled himself outside of the ring as him and Jeff looked at each other. The four watched the Titan-Tron to see who the newest extreme member would be. As each Superstar's photo flashed by, the tension in the arena and in catering grew. The screen finally revealed that the new ECW superstar was… Matt Hardy!

Jeff looked at his brother with disappointment that there couldn't be a Hardy Boyz reunion, but hugged him anyway, congratulating him for the move. The boys walked back to catering as everyone from ECW cheered, excited for the new member. The girls gave their congrats to Matt as they walked over to the table.

"Look on the bright side, at least we can still travel together." Bella pointed at herself, Jeff and Matt.

"Are you guys ok?" Rain asked.

"You guys did take a brutal beating there near the end," Jasmine stated.

"I'm ok, but I definitely need a shower to work out the kinks," Jeff said. "See you guys in a little bit." He smiled at Jasmine one last time as he walked away to the locker room.

"Too bad you couldn't stay reunited with Jeff," Rain said, awkwardly trying to start a conversation with Matt.

"I'll just have to make the most of it and bring the extreme back to ECW," Matt said proudly and walked away to the locker rooms as well.

The show went to commercial and Shawn walked over to Bella, telling her about his promo.

"Babe, I gotta get heading out to the Gorilla and talk to Chris about everything. I should be back in a little bit," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Just be careful," Bella warned him and returned the kiss, only on the lips.

"Always am." Shawn smiled down at her before walking away to find Chris Jericho.

"Actually, I'm gonna go off to the locker room. I left my jacket behind," Rain said.

"Do you want me to come with?" Jasmine offered.

"Nah, you can stay here and wait for the boys to get back." Rain grinned at her best friend as she walked off, already deep into thought.

As Jasmine, Bella, and Hunter got comfortable again in their seats, they watched as Y2J bragged about throwing Shawn into the Jeri-Tron a week before. Shawn's music played and the WWE Universe cheered as he appeared from behind the curtain, his bandaged eye evident. The two then started to punch each other repeatedly and ended up rolling outside the ring by the announce table. The Heartbreak Kid ran to get another hit in but he was tripped by Jericho, eye first, onto the edge of the table. Shawn writhed around in excruciating pain as Jericho snuck away up the ramp.

Bella feared that Shawn actually hit his eye more than he was supposed to, and looked over at Hunter, who nodded in silent agreement.

Jasmine saw their expressions and said, "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Thanks, sis." Bella and Hunter rushed towards the Gorilla to leave Jasmine sit there alone.

_-x-_

"So you did it?" Matt asked his brother about his future date with Jasmine as they walked down the hallway back to catering, freshly showered and clothed.

"Yeah, and she said yes." Jeff was giddy from head to toe about his date.

"That's awesome! Congrats," Matt said as they finally made their way back to the room to see Jasmine sitting all by herself at the table.

"What going on?" Jeff asked.

"Rain forgot something in the locker room, and Bella and Hunter left to see how Shawn was doing. Looked like he hit his eye pretty bad." Jasmine watched the boys sit down at their respective tables.

"Wow, is he ok?" Jeff questioned.

"I don't know yet. We'll find out here soon enough," Jasmine asked as she looked over at Matt, who was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ooh, nothing," he said in a sing-song voice. Jasmine looked at Jeff's guilty eyes.

"You told him, didn't you?" she asked and laughed.

"He's my brother, I couldn't help myself." Jeff grinned at her.

At that moment, Shawn, Bella, and Hunter walked back to catering to see the three together all smiling and laughing.

"What did we miss?" Bella said as she sat Shawn down at his table with Hunter by his side and sat down between Matt and Jeff.

"Jeff asked Jazz out!" Matt ratted the two out quick.

"Really?" Bella got excited. "When did this happen?"

"Right before he got drafted," Jasmine said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bella said.

"I was gonna wait until we had a moment alone, and those two already did," Jasmine covered for herself.

Bella looked at her little sister and said, "I'll let it go."

_-x-_

Rain was sitting on a bench in vacant Diva's locker room where her things were, heavy in thought. She hadn't had time to think about which brand she wanted to wrestle for, and weighed all the pros and cons in her head.

_ If I stay on RAW, then I'll be with Jasmine all the time, which is always good to have a friend around. But if I go to Smackdown, then I'll have Bella there too. But there's always ECW and a new place to explore and there's… Matt._ Rain sighed out loud as she thought to herself. She kept thinking this over and over in her head until she finally came to a conclusion. Grabbing her newly-made black leather jacket with her signature blue flames, she walked back down to catering and knew that she'd already missed a lot. She went back to find Jasmine and Jeff sitting directly across from each other, chatting away as Bella stood protectively near Shawn. Matt and Hunter were watching the screen intently as the eighth match of the night was happening, RAW versus ECW.

"What's happened while I was gone?" Rain asked as sat down next to Hunter.

"Shawn almost injured himself even more, Melina got injured in her match, Michael Cole and Jim Ross switched positions, Batista moved to RAW, Umaga moved to Smackdown, and Jeff finally asked Jasmine out on a date," Matt informed the brunette, a huge smile on his face.

"I missed all that?" Rain asked, looking mischievously at her surrogate sister.

"Again, he asked me out before he got drafted. Calm down." Jasmine huffed and puffed, but smiled up at her best friend.

Just then, they heard all the RAW superstars scream in excitement as they won the draft pick, and to see Kane became the newest RAW member. Kane stood up as many people either cringed or clapped for the large man as he walked out to the arena.

Bella started up a conversation and said, "Are you guys ready for the next match after the commercial break? It's the 15 man battle royal."

"And I'm in it!" Hunter said as he proudly showed off his red RAW shirt.

"Yeah, but you better win it for us!" Shawn said, giving him a high-five.

"Whatever, you guys have had the most draft picks tonight! Smackdown should win," Jeff said, proud of his new WWE home.

"ECW's only had one pick, and that's me!" Matt pointed out. "We need to win this match more than anyone else."

"Well good luck to everyone in the match, and whoever wins, wins." Jasmine settled the argument fairly and quick, before it spread like fire.

"Well, it's time for me to go!" Hunter said as he jumped up for his seat and waited in the Gorilla near his fellow RAW representative and former Evolution member, Batista.

All six of them sat there, the match growing intense as many people got eliminated, and it was left to Triple H and Edge. The two stared each other down from across the ring and went all-out, hoping to earn new Superstars. As Hunter went for a spinebuster, The Ultimate Opportunist moved quickly and threw The Game over the ropes and out of the ring, Smackdown winning the final two draft picks of the night.

The familiar faces of the Superstars flashed across the screen once again as everyone waited to see Mr. Kennedy get drafted to Smackdown. He entered the arena and waited for the next draftee pick slide across the screen. As the pictures stopped moving, it landed on none other than… Triple H. He looked up in awe as he saw his face appear, not sure what to think. As everyone made their way back to catering, Bella jumped up from her seat and pulled Hunter into a hug.

"We're on the same show!" Bella screamed as the two twirled around in a circle. Hunter was happy to be on Smackdown, despite leaving his best friend back on RAW.

Shawn stood up gently from his chair and approached The King of Kings. "Don't be putting the moves on my woman, ok?" he joked, knowing full and well that Hunter would never cheat on his wife.

"Don't worry about that, Shawn," Hunter said as he looked down on Mr. Wrestlemania.

Through the hectic line-up around, a stagehand tapped Rain on the shoulder and said, "You're up next, Rain. They want you out there now."

Rain pulled herself up from her seat and groaned. Jasmine and Bella pulled her into a hug and walked out through the curtain with her.

_-x-_

When the show came back from commercial, Rain was in the ring with a microphone in hand, Bella and Jasmine at either ends of the ramp.

Rain pulled the mic up to her mouth and began to speak nervously, "Before Mr. McMahon reveals to me who my sibling is, I've been given a choice to make. Since I earned the right to be called a Superstar, it was discussed that I would also be able to make my own decision for which brand I would join. I've given this a lot of thought all night, and I've made up my mind… to be on ECW!"

Jasmine and Bella looked over at each other and questioned her decision in a split second. They had thought that maybe she would stay on RAW with Jasmine.

Jasmine mouthed over to her older sister, _Why would she move to ECW?_

_ I have no idea, but there's got to be a good reason_, Bella whispered back.

A lightbulb went off in Jasmine's head as the crowd cheered for the newest ECW Superstar. _Who just got traded to ECW?_ she questioned her sister, already fully aware of the answer.

Bella's eyes lit up as she realized what Jasmine was insinuating. The Barlow sisters looked up at their friend in the ring and each gave her the thumbs-up. Rain giggled as she knew why they were smiling and happy that they weren't upset with her.

Vince McMahon popped up on the Titan-Tron, his signature smile plastered on his face. "Congrats to ECW on earning one more Superstar this night. But now Rain, are you ready for this?"

"Let's just get this started," Rain said as she looked up at the screen.

"I think you already know me well enough, and you know I don't ever do anything the easy way," Vince pointed out, "so we will set this up the same way when Hornswoggle _was_ revealed as my son, in a riddle. All WWE Superstars and Divas head down to the ring!"

Everyone headed down and circled the ring, leaving Jasmine and Bella further up the ramp to direct everyone out as they were eliminated from being Rain's sibling.

"What's my first clue?" Rain asked impatiently.

"Your sibling is definitely a brother," Vince informed her as Jasmine escorted all the Divas up the ramp.

"Your next clue is that he is Caucasian." Bella and Jasmine picked out everyone from Umaga to MVP out of the arena and backstage.

"What's my next clue?" Rain asked the boss-man.

"Your brother has long hair," Vince said as everyone bald or with short hair walked up the ramp, all three girls exhaling deep as they walked Snitsky walk with the rest.

"Before tonight, your brother was not from the Extreme roster."

Matt began to worry as everyone from ECW, including John Morrison walked up the ramp; he knew his father and he knew that his full-blood brother was Jeff, but he still began to worry that maybe he was related to Rain, who he was developing a small crush on the woman.

The only ones left in the ring were both the Hardy brothers and D-Generation X, and Rain signaled them to enter the ring with her. Jasmine and Bella looked at each other before sending chancing glances between Rain and Matt. Jasmine bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming something inappropriate into the air, making Rain feel awkward for having her crush in the ring.

"Only a few hints left. He's in his thirties and is naturally blonde."

Matt looked happy to know that he went out on the account that he's not blonde, and followed Shawn out of the ring, who was definitely well past and into his forties. All three girls looked happy to see Matt walk away as they waited for either Hunter or Jeff to be revealed as Rain's brother.

"This last clue will give it all away... Your older brother loves to play The Game."

Rain jumped into Hunter's open arms as Jeff crawled out of the ring and up the ramp with Jasmine and Bella, who were laughing; they called it perfectly the week before that maybe Hunter could be her real brother. As they walked past the curtain to the backstage, Rain and Hunter were still immersed in each other's arms.

"Told you I'd always be your big brother," Hunter whispered into her ear. Rain cried into his chest even more, happy to know that she finally had someone she could share a healthy family tie with. "Oh, and remind me I owe Shawn ten bucks when he get backstage."

Rain started to laugh as the WWE Universe cheered at the revelation of family in the WWE.

_-x-_

Jasmine, Bella, and Jeff walked through the curtain to see Matt and Shawn waiting. Shawn pulled Bella into his embrace and walked into catering to spend a few moments together; tonight was his last night on RAW before he officially left for his vacation. Jasmine stood there in the Gorilla, waiting for Rain and her newly-discovered brother to make their way backstage.

Matt looked over at Jeff and gave him a chastising smile. "Go over there," Matt whispered to his brother as he motioned to the lonely woman.

"Why?" Jeff gave him a wide-eyed, yet nervous, look.

Matt smacked his forehead. "Because you like the girl. And she's lonely."

"What about you and Rain?" Jeff pointed out, making it evident that he should make his move with Rain soon.

"She's busy with other things in her life right now. Just go."

Matt pushed his brother closer to Jasmine and walked into catering as Jasmine turned around to see Jeff suddenly next to her and smiled.

"You looked lonely," Jeff said nervously, not sure what to say.

"Well thank you for keeping me company." Jasmine looked up into the North Carolina native's eyes.

"No problem. Oh, about our date. I'll call you about the details later, if that's ok?" Jeff asked her as he innocently scratched the back of his neck.

"Sounds perfect," Jasmine answered him. "I'll see you later then."

"Yep, see you later."" Jeff pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead before turning towards his locker room.

Jasmine was in such a daze that she never heard someone sneaking up behind her until a hand covered her mouth. She tried to kick and scream, but it was useless; the man holding her hostage was much stronger than her.

"Calm down, I have no intention of hurting you. I just need you as incentive…" The mystery man pulled Jasmine down the hallway into a janitor's closet while no one saw a thing.


	10. Ten: I Will Possess Your Heart

**A/N: **This is pretty cool, because 1: Jasmine finished this chapter within a single night, which is very odd for her, and 2: this is the most fastest this story has ever updated, three chapters in a little over a week. This chapter got it's name from "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie; it's about a stalker following his victim... You'll get the meaning of that later in the chapter. Enjoy, and read and review!

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. We do not own the song "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Ten - I Will Possess Your Heart**

Rain and Hunter made their way through the curtains after RAW's tapings had finally ended, and Rain looked around for Jasmine; she _was_ supposed to be waiting for her in the Gorilla position for her to get back. Rain felt her stomach drop as her intuition told her that something was wrong as Hunter turned to her to talk.

"I'm gonna walk back to the locker room to clean up and get dressed. It's been a long night, and I really wanna get some sleep before tomorrow's Smackdown taping. If you need me, either come and get me or call me," Hunter said to his newly-discovered sister.

"I'll be fine if something happens," Rain tried to convince her already-protective older brother.

"Please, for my sake?" Hunter pleaded with her.

"Fine. Just go." Rain and Hunter exchanged a quick hug as she walked into catering to search for her missing friend, but all she found were a few scattered Superstars, including Matt and Jeff Hardy.

:Have you guys seen Jazz?" the brunette woman asked. "She's not around."

"I was _just_ talking to her a few minute ago," Jeff answered.

"I never saw her leave, but maybe she went back to the locker room with Bella," Matt suggested.

"Thanks, guys." Rain started to speed walk down the hallways until she ran into John Morrison.

"Congrats on the brother," John stated.

Rain's eyebrow raised, identical to The Rock's. "Aren't you supposed to hate me or something for taking your belt?"

"I probably should, but I can't help how sexy your dominance is," The Tuesday Night Delight said seductively.

"Whatever. Have you seen my friend Jazz?" Rain asked, ignoring his statement.

"No, I haven't, but I'm glad I ran into you," Morrison said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a drink with me tonight."

"For one: I'm quite alright. Two: I'm got far more important things to deal with right now. And three: I don't date, _especially people like you_." Rain's voice was coated in venom as she slowly started to make her way down the halls again. "And if you're just gonna stand there and talk, then I need to be going. I'm looking for my best friend."

The Shaman of Sexy whispered under his breath, "We'll just see about that."

Rain heard what he said and turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'good luck finding Jasmine'." Morrison turned around and started to walk down a secluded, dark hallway.

Rain started to jog as she thought _what the hell was that?_ in her head. She headed off to the DX locker room and busted open the door, shielding her eyes in case anyone was near-naked or anything incriminating was happening.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked, which made Rain look around the room to see Bella and Shawn on the couch and Hunter in the middle of packing his bag.

"Has Jazz been in here?" Rain asked, out of breath.

"No… Isn't she in catering?" Bella questioned.

"No she's not. I don't know what happened to her, and I'm starting to worry." Rain started to look frantic. Her best friend was never known for disappearing.

"Have you checked the Diva's locker room? That's where you guys put your stuff," Bella suggested. As soon as the words were out of Bella's mouth, Rain ran out the door and back down the halls to the women's locker room. Once she finally made her way there, after running into a few stagehands and almost tripping over boxes, she opened the door to see a scarce number of people in there, none of them Jasmine.

"Has Jasmine Delilah been in here to get her things?" she asked the remaining few people.

"No," Mickie James answered, "I don't think so."

Rain checked both her's and Jasmine's lockers, finding everything still there. Rain was really worried by this time and not completely sure what to do. She checked everywhere for her best friend and couldn't find her. And Jasmine often got lost, so it's not like she would have wandered off. Rain went through everything in her head until she decided to go back to the DX locker room to brainstorm with them. She got within five yards of their door when Bella came busting out of the door.

"Rain! We think we found Jazz," Bella said, holding her cell phone. "We just got a call."

"What's going on guys? Talk to me!" Rain was so confused as Bella and Hunter joined her out in the hallway.

"Let's just say we think you've got a stalker on your hands," Hunter informed his little sister. "I'll look for Jazz, you guys might wanna head out to the arena."

The two ran through many twisting halls, it seemed as though they moved around like a labyrinth, until they finally made it out to the darkened arena, with the ring still in tact and no stagehands or roadies around. They heard a noise come from the Titan-Tron, and they turned around to see an outlined body come over the screen, his face hidden in a mask of darkness.

"I see you got my call," the mysterious man said, self-disguising his own voice.

"Where's Jazz?" Rain knew she had to be nearby.

"Sitting right behind me actually," the man said as he moved out of the camera's view to show a dimly lit room, showing Jasmine tied to a chair and a gag in her mouth.

"Who are you?" Rain asked.

The mysterious man flicked on the lights and showed his face; it was none other than John Morrison. Rain and Bella started to fume when he smiled evilly at the two women.

"Why did you kidnap her? What did she do to you?" Bella screamed.

"Well, I needed a bargaining chip," Morrison said as Jasmine tried to squirm free, who looked scared out of her wits. John brushed Jasmine's eyes out of her face and pulled his hand back to try and hit the scared woman.

"What do you want with me?" Rain stopped Morrison from hitting her friend and faux-pleaded with the man, knowing she was too stubborn to comply. But she had to do something to free her sister.

"Well, all I simply want is a date. One single date to prove how amazing I am, and for you to fall in love with me. But since someone said no before, I had to go to drastic measures. So if you want to see Jasmine again, then you'll do exactly what I say," Morrison exclaimed. But it was no use; Hunter had snuck quietly into the room and told Jasmine to be very quiet. Rain and Bella kept their facade, hoping not to jeopardize anything until Jasmine was safe.

"Haven't I already told you this? I don't date!" Rain had to keep John distracted while Triple H pulled the gag off Jasmine's mouth and cut the ropes with a box-cutter. He, very ninja-like, got Jasmine safely out of the room, sat down in the same chair, and proceeded to make funny faces, and even made a monkey face where he held out his ears and crossed his eyes, behind Morrison. The girls started to giggle and then they saw Jasmine run quickly down the ramp and fell into their protective arms.

"Wait, if she's out there, then who's…"

Morrison turned around to see The Game sitting in the chair behind him, anger covering his face. Morrison tried to run and tripped the camera supplying the feed, when they heard a few crashes, a yelp, a few screams, and the opening of a door.

Hunter grabbed the camera, held it to his face and said, "I don't think you have to worry about him again."

Rain smiled at her big brother's words as she held her best friend, who looked traumatized.

"Are you ok?" Rain asked as she brushed back her friend's hair.

Jasmine looked up at Rain and gave her the death glare. "Do you think I'm ok? I was just kidnapped, tied down to a chair, had a gag in my mouth, and I've had to pee the whole damn time."

Rain giggled at her best friend. "Ok then, let's get you back to the locker room and get you calmed down," Rain said as she and Bella helped her best friend backstage and to the locker room. Once they made it past the curtain, they saw Jeff running in their direction.

"I just saw what happened!" The words rushed out of Jeff's mouth as he got close enough to them.

"How?" Bella and Rain both exclaimed.

"Morrison was taping it, and it showed up on the backstage TVs," Jeff stated. "Probably thinking it would work out in his favor, but apparently not. Are you ok, Rain?"

"I'm ok, but I don't think this one is," Rain said, pointing to her best friend.

"Here, lemme take her," Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her legs and waist and carried her bridal-style.

"You don't have to do that, Jeff," Bella stated. "It's not like we can't help her."

"But I want to." Jeff pulled her closer to him as she snuggled into his chest.

Rain and Bella looked over at each other and mouthed _Awwww!_ as they walked behind Jeff to the women's locker room. Once the group got to the now vacant room, they sat her down on one of the benches and finally was able to get Jasmine talking normally again.

Jeff kissed her on the top of the head and asked, "Can you call me tomorrow morning please when you wake up? I just wanna make sure you're ok."

"Of course." Jasmine smiled back at him as he walked out of the room.

"Looks like you've got a good man on your hands," Rain said. "And so you do, Bella."

"And now we need to get you one," Bella said back to her. "Maybe we need to put you on a dating show."

A light went off in Jasmine's head, but she quickly concealed it. Not enough before Rain noticed the glint in her eye.

"What's up, Jazz?" Rain asked her best friend.

Jasmine got a wide-eyed look on her face and said, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I know when you're lying." Rain raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"At the moment, it's nothing. And will probably be nothing," Jasmine said, but looked into her older sister's eyes, the gears going in her head.

"Whatever, I'll meet you out at the car," Rain said as she grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

As soon as the door was shut and they heard footsteps down the hallway, Bella said, "Tell me, now."

"You are a genius. I got the perfect idea…"


	11. Eleven: Spoiling for a Fight

Thank you **Scarlett Boots** and **Whispering-Lestrange** for reviewing! We enjoy reviews, good or with constructive criticism. We hope you like this chapter, though it doesn't have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Eleven - Spoiling For A Fight**

_-x- ECW on SciFi -x-_

Rain, Jasmine and Bella strutted down the backstage hallways with pride; The Barlow Girls were defending their tag team championships for the first time tonight. Of course it was merely a rematch clause issued by John Morrison and his tag team partner The Miz, but they were spoiling for a fight. Their championship belts were draped across their shoulders, duffel bags opposite. They smiled when many people greeted the new ECW star Rain and the Barlow sisters as they made their way to the women's locker room. Once they were inside, Jasmine and Rain began preparing for their match and getting their ring attire around.

Rain dressed herself in black Bermuda shorts with metallic gold flames rising up the pant legs and a black corset-like top with gold ribbon, showing only a silver of stomach. Jasmine put on a black shimmering tank top and a black mini-skirt over metallic gold leggings, matching Rain to a tee. As they both pulled on their boots, they began to stretch and concentrate on the upcoming events when Bella excused herself.

"Since you two are getting into zen mode, I'm gonna leave," Bella said as she began to make her way out of the door. "See you guys after your match, and good luck."

"Thanks," the girls said in synchronization as Bella walked out the door.

_-x-_

Bella walked down the hallways, asking where both Triple H and Jeff Hardy were. Jasmine and Bella had talked about an idea for Rain and she needed a favor from the both of them, if the plan could ever fall into place. Jeff was said to be there already, but Hunter was no where in sight. Bella hunted down Jeff first, finding him easily in the Smackdown locker room. She asked if he could walk with her and help her find Hunter before she revealed what she needed. Just as Bella grabbed her phone from her pocket, The King of Kings appeared from the parking arena.

Bella ran up to Hunter and gave him a big hug. "I've been looking for you!"

"I just showed up, what do you need?" Hunter said as the three began to walk down the hallways.

"I need to ask a favor of both of you. And we need to go somewhere quiet," Bella said as she grabbed the two down a dark hallway and looked around.

"What's up Bella? What do you need from us?" Jeff asked.

"You see," Bella said, "Me and Jasmine came up with a brilliant plan for Rain. Since she's still on her hate-all-men streak, especially after last night, we decided that maybe we could put her into a WWE Dating Game show without her knowing. And there's where I need you two. Hunter, I need you to be out there with us; we need someone to convince her to be out there, and we figured if her protective older brother tells her she needs to find someone, then she'll definitely stay out there. Now Jeff, I need you to convince Matt to join the list. Rain is really digging Matt, and they look so perfect together. Do you guys think you could do that for me?"

"I can definitely do that. I can tell Matt likes her too, though he won't admit it," Jeff stated.

"Awesome. Now Hunter, do you think you could do this for me?" Bella pleaded with one of her best friends.

"Do you promise that nothing bad with come out of this?" Hunter questioned.

"I promise. Actually we're gonna try and rig it so that Matt wins. But we also have to okay this with Vince first," Bella stated.

Hunter nodded and said, "I'll do it then."

"Yes! Thank you Hunter." Bella wrapped her arms around Hunter into a hug and squeezed tight.

"Alright, get off me. I gotta get to the locker room, so I'll talk to you later," Hunter said as the other two said their goodbyes.

As Jeff was about to walk away also, Bella grabbed him by the arm. "I gotta talk to you really quick, just me and you, okay?"

"What do you need?" Jeff asked, a confused look on his face.

"It's about Jazz," Bella began. "I trust that you won't hurt her on purpose; you're a good guy Jeff, and I know this. But her first real serious relationship was Xavier and she's experienced her first heartbreak. I don't want to see her like that ever again, and I swear to God if you break her heart like he did-"

"I promise that I won't hurt her intentionally. I really like her," Jeff stated.

"All right, you better not break my trust because the second you do, you will regret it," Bella informed the Rainbow-Haired Warrior.

Jeff replied back, "I understand completely, but I do have to warn you. I recently came out of a very serious relationship, and her name's Beth. Knowing her, she might make some allegations that her and I got back together. I can tell you right now that I'm not gonna get back with her."

"I believe what you're saying to me, but again, if I find out you're lying to me, it's on your ass," Bella said.

"That's okay, and if I do hurt Jasmine, I deserve everything coming to me, because she's an amazing woman. She deserves the best." Jeff laid it out on the line.

"Thank you for taking everything into consideration," Bella said as her and Jeff began walking down the hallway. "I can't help but be a big sister. It's what I've always done."

"I don't blame you, actually," Jeff said. "Well, I gotta get ready for my debut on Smackdown. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Jeff!" Bella screamed after Jeff as she walked down to catering and watched the rest of ECW before her sisters' main event match.

_-x-_

Jasmine and Rain exited the women's locker room, ready for their big match. When they finished getting around, the two applied matching gold eyeshadow and straightened their hair so it hung across their shoulders. They glided down the hallways with a swagger of pride and excitement as they made their way to the Gorilla. Once they approached near catering, Jeff Hardy stopped them and hugged Jasmine.

"Thank you for calling me this morning. It was nice to know you're okay," Jeff said as he pulled Jasmine back from the hug.

"No problem. I'm kinda glad that you wanted me to call you." Jasmine looked up into his bright green eyes as he smiled wide down at her. "But my match is soon. I'll see you afterwards?"

"That's fine. Good luck, to the both of you," Jeff called as he watched the tag team champs walk away from him.

_-x-_

The ECW crowd erupted into cheers as the WWE Tag Team champions made their way down the ramp. Miz and Morrison had already made their infamous "slo-mo" entrace and were preparing in the ring and discussing strategy. As Rain looked up at Morrison her eyes narrowed, remembering the previous night, the audience informed earlier of John's kidnapping scheme. Jasmine would have had an identical look if she was actually paying attention; after talking to Jeff Hardy, the man of her dreams, she was distracted with thoughts consisting of the Rainbow-haired Warrior. The girls handed their gold to the referee and then walked to their corner to talk.

"Do you wanna start?" Rain asked as she looked over to see The Miz climb onto the apron.

"No, you deserve to give that asshole the punishment he deserves."

Rain nodded as Jasmine turned and climbed through the ropes. John Morrison and Rain Ryan walked forward, meeting practically nose-to-nose in the middle of the squared circle.

"Ready to give back what's rightfully ours?" John smirked.

Rain had a look of disgust as she said, "You wish. You're gonna pay for what you did last night."

"Oh please. Like I'm scared of a wannabe wrestler and a chick that _gratefully_ runs away with me."

The Shaman of Sexy stumbled backwards after Ryan forcefully backhanded him for bad-mouthing both her and her best friend. Once he recovered he quickly turned and ran at Rain, spearing her to the mat. Rain thought she heard the bell ring in the background but she was too focused on blocking the punches from the Tuesday Night Delight to worry about it.

Finally the ref was able to pull Morrison off, giving Rain a chance to get back on her feet as Morrison smirked as the ref let him go. The two adversaries charged for each other, this time locking up in the middle of the ring. Rain saw an opportunity and grabbed Morrison's arm, applying a simple armbar before Irish-whipping him across the ring. As he bounced off the ropes and came running back, Rain jumped up for a crossbody but unfortunately, so did Morrison. Both competitors fell to the mat holding their midsections in extreme agony.

The Chick Magnet started screaming loudly from his corner for John to get up and make the tag. At the same time, every fan in the building were chanting for Rain to crawl over to her corner. Jasmine, however, seemed to be daydreaming than paying attention to their championship match.

Rain crawled towards the corner and once she was close enough, she lunged for a tag but Jasmine wasn't paying attention and Rain landed hard on the mat. Morrison, who also had reached his corner, turned around at the crowd's gasp and smiled at what he saw. He instructed Mike before making his way over to Rain. Miz jumped down from the ropes and ran around the ring and pulled Jasmine's feet out from underneath her, sending her crashing to the floor as Morrison rolled Rain up into a school boy pin and gained the one-two-three victory.

As the yet-again champions celebrated in the ring, Jasmine got to her feet and reaching inside the ring, where Rain was lying near the ropes.

"Why didn't you tag in?" Rain groaned as she held her ribs while she gotten up onto her knees.

"I was kinda distracted," Jasmine said as she innocently played with the apron cover.

"Distracted by what?" Rain asked, anger seeping into her voice.

Jasmine looked down at her feet and said, "I was thinking about Jeff. I'm really sorry."

"Jazz, you cost us the titles!"

Jasmine saw the look in Rain's pain-stricken eyes and quickly ran around the ring and up the ramp. Hoping that her friends were awaiting her behind the curtain, Jasmine finished the trip up the ramp, leaving Rain in the ring to come chasing after her.


	12. Twelve: Escape

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE, any employees of the WWE, or anything associated with the WWE. The WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. **JasmineDB** owns Jasmine Delilah. **BellaHickenbottom** owns Bella Barlow, and **WhatIsDoneLETItBe** owns Rain Ryan.

**Chapter Twelve - Escape**

Jasmine made her way through the curtain knowing Rain wasn't far behind, thankful to see the help she hoped for - her sister, Hunter, Jeff and Matt. The frantic looks in their eyes told Jasmine what was ahead for her, especially knowing her best friend's temper.

"We've got a plan to distract her. Just go and hide with the boys in catering," Bella said as Jeff and Matt rushed her into the makeshift cafeteria as planned. Jasmine hid close behind them while Bella and Hunter stayed in the Gorilla awaiting Rain's entry. The angry brunette finally made her way past the curtain to backstage and saw her half brother and surrogate sister standing there.

"Where is she?" Rain demanded from Bella as she stomped closer to the pair.

Bella answered her back with, "Who's she?"

"Jazz."

"Jazz who?"

"Your sister."

"You?"

"No, your real sister."

"Who's that?"

"Y'know, Jasmine Delilah Barlow, your younger sister!"

Bella cocked her head in faux-naivety. "You changed your name?"

"No." Rain hit the palm of her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Did you hit your head in the match Rain? I mean, Jasmine."

"No! And my name is not Jasmine, it's Rain!"

"But you just said- wait, what are we talking about again?"

"I asked you where Jazz was."

"Who's that?"

Rain gave up trying to reason with Bella's bogus idiocracy; Rain knew she wouldn't get anywhere with Bella. Both the Hardy brothers saw Bella's diversion and decided to walk down the corridor to make it around the corner, where Jasmine's getaway was awaiting. Bella observed her plan setting out over Rain's shoulder when the former tag team champion noticed the suspicious feeling in the atmosphere. She turned around to see Jeff and Matt sneakily making their way down the hallway. Until she noticed an extra pair of feet.

"Jazz!"

The Hardys glanced over their shoulders to see Rain staring directly at Jasmine. Matt looked over at his younger sibling and said, "Go, get her out of here. I can handle this."

Jeff nodded in recognition and took Jasmine's hand, guiding her away from the present-drama. Bella immediately chicken-winged Rain to restrict her against running after Jasmine, knowing how Rain could handle certain situations. Rain looked back at her friend and struggled against her restraint, failing to set herself free. The one thing Rain wanted was to make some sense of her best friend's absurd actions, and she was being held against her will.

"Let go of me!" Rain shouted. "I have to talk to Jazz."

"First, you need to calm down," Matt said.

"I am calm!" Rain screamed back, unaware of her volume.

"Rain, you don't need to be fighting with your best friend," Matt said as he physically convinced Bella to let go of Rain, "nor anyone else."

Rain sighed heavily and continued, "I need to know what happened out there in the ring."

"And that's fine, but you need to talk to her reasonably, ok? No one ever wants to ruin a friendship, especially one so close."

Rain smiled internally as Matt's wisdom and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes as calming feelings rushed through her body; which in turn made Rain uncontrollably snake her arms around her crush's waist. Rain cuddled her head into Matt's chest and felt his muscles against her curves, closing her eyes and smiling. Matt looked surprised at first, and wasn't sure what to do with her older brother watching over protectively. Bella chastised Hunter who eventually gave Matt an approving nod, and the brunette man smiled to himself and placed his arms around her shoulders.

_-x-_

Jeff and Jasmine had finished their sprint when they finally made it to the Diva's locker room door. Jasmine collapsed on the wall opposite and slid down the wall as she tried to catch her breath before speaking.

"Thank you Jeff, so much," Jasmine said in between breaths as Jeff pulled himself down and joined her on the floor.

"You're very welcome."

"Right now, the last thing I wanna deal with is an angry Rain."

"Well, it is my fault." Jeff lifted his legs to his abdomen and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Jasmine looked at him quizically as she crossed her legs underneath herself. "How is this any of your fault?"

"I saw how focused you were before your match, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to talk to you. I should've left you alone."

"_I_ should've paid attention during the match." Jasmine giggled at her daydreaming on live television.

"It is still partially my fault, and I'm sorry," Jeff said as he lowered his gaze to the tiles. Jasmine put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look her directly in the eye.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you putting the blame on yourself." Jasmine gazed at him with a forgiving look in her eyes and lowered her hands to his knee.

Jeff looked into Jasmine's big green eyes and was overwhelmed with the need to kiss her at that moment. As he leaned in closer to her, he sensed her leaning back into him. As he raked his fingers through her hair, he heard Rain's voice traveling down the hallway screaming Jasmine's name. The rainbow-haired female sighed and looked up from under her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine whispered as Rain rounded the corner to see the duo within close proximities.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Rain said.

Jeff stood up, using the wall as support, and said, "No, it's fine."

"But if you two were talking, I really don't wanna bother you," Rain said as she watched Jeff walk down the hallway she had come from. "What just happened?"

"Ignore it for now. What's up?" Jasmine said, patting the floor in front of her.

Rain sat Indian-style on the cold tiles and said, "I need to find out what happened out there in the ring."

"I was just distracted, when I know I shouldn't have. Please don't be mad at him," Jasmine defended the Rainbow-haired Warrior.

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just upset about losing the match. We could've won, I just know it." Rain sighed and fought with herself mentally not to yell.

"We would've kicked ass, and I'm so sorry for what happened out there. It won't happen again," Jasmine said and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I forgive you," Rain said. "I don't want to lose you, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. The only person I can really count on."

"Really? So you're not yelling at me?"

"Why would I? You're my sister." Rain pulled Jasmine into a hug and helped each other up to stand.

"I never wanted to let you down. I promise I won't ever let you down again." Jasmine wrapped her arms around Rain's shoulders as they began their trek back to catering.

"Let's just worry about the future now." Rain pulled her friend in closer. "I bet Bell's freaking out right now."

Jasmine and Rain laughed as they turned the corner of the hallway.

_-x-_

Bella paced back and forth in catering waiting upon the return of her baby sister and her best friend, while Hunter and Matt were sitting at one table; they finally were able to withhold a conversation without Hunter's big brother side kicking in. Just when Bella had decided to go find Jasmine, she heard the missing friends' giggling carry down the hallway. Bella jumped at the sound and ran towards the door to see her sister and friend walking arm-in-arm to her.

"Is everything alright?" Bella frantically said which made the two stop and look at her.

"Perfect." Jasmine beamed at her sister. "But I think I might need to go talk to Jeff."

"What happened?" Bella was concerned, Jeff being a friend and all.

"We were about to kiss when Rain the cock-blocker came running round the corner," Jasmine said jokingly, Bella gaping at Rain.

"What? I didn't mean to," Rain looked down at the floor. "I could've left."

Bella turned toward her little sister and said, "Go find Jeff and talk to him now."

"I probably should." Jasmine turned from her sisters and made her way back down the hallway towards the Smackdown locker room.

Bella turned towards Rain as she watched her sister walk away with an unnerving look. "Seriously? How could you butt in like that?"

"I said I didn't mean to!" Rain pleaded.

"I hope that didn't ruined Jazz's chance with her dream guy," Bella said, returning back to the bonding males to leave Rain fuming again over something silly.


End file.
